Switching Fates
by theSAMPIRE
Summary: One letter. It wasn't meant for him, but it changed Ponyboy's life forever. Now, as Ponyboy must face a fate not meant to be his, one thing is for sure: War is no place for a child.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own the outsiders, S.E. Hinton is the almighty one.**

**Well hello thar, if you're reading this you're obviously reading my story which makes you automatically awesome. I'd appreciate reviews which, by the way, is another way to achieve automatic awesomeness. Also my editor has ditched me for the time being due to a severe case of lazyassalitis, may we all wish her to be on the road to recovery soon, so if there are any mistakes... Blame her. Hope you enjoy the story ;) Also here are the ages of everyone in this fic, (Johnny and Dally are alive in this one because I said so, if you really want an explanation read Broken, another one of my stories....)**

**Pony- Just turned 15**

**Johnny- Just turned 17**

**Steve-18 **

**Soda- 18**

**Dally-18**

**Two-Bit-19**

**Darry-22**

**Ponyboy's POV**

Sweat dripped down my forehead and I leaned forward, placing one hand on the fence and one on my knee, panting to catch my breath. I had come home from school today to discover that no one was home and decided to take a run, I hadn't been that long, 20 minutes maybe 30 and by the looks of it no one was home still. Giving myself another moment to catch my breath, I reached into our mail box, then proceeded to walk up our porch steps with the bundle of envelopes in hand. I kicked off my old runners and sprawled myself out over the couch. I lazily I flipped through the mail, tossing each envelope on to the small side table beside the couch, allowing them to grow into a pile. Bills, bills, bills, state, more bills. I suddenly sat up, coming face to face with a very official looking envelope addressed to Soda. I slithered stealthily across the room and peaked through the window, seeing no one coming up to the house I went and sat down on the floor in front of the couch, leaning back against the couch's old frame I slid my thumb under the envelope flap, ever so carefully wiggling my thumb back and forth, slowly until the flap opened. I was scared to reach in and grab the what ever was inside but, I did anyways, and found myself holding a letter that would change my life forever.

_Mr. Sodapop Patrick Curtis,_

_We write to inform you that as your duty to serve your country as a citizen of the United States Of America you are being drafted to serve in the Vietnam war. Please report for duty on May 30th._

My breath caught in my throat. No. Not Soda, I- I can't live without him! May 30th, that's only 3 days away, that's this Monday. I might only have 3 days left with Soda, he could die there. War, it's no place for someone like Soda, I'd seen a couple greaser around who'd come back from the war, they always seemed so devastated. I got up and ran to Soda and I's room, bending down I reached for my hidden place, where I kept all the stuff I didn't want my brothers to find. I grabbed the lose floor board and lifted it up, I placed the letter and envelope on top of a bottle of aspirin, and a couple of old magazines that weren't exactly PG13 if you know what I mean.... Slamming the board back in place. I Put my head in my hands, what was going to do. I began crying, when suddenly the front door slammed and I heard the clammer of feet. Suddenly someone was in the door of the bedroom.

"Hey Pony, wait, are you crying!?" Two-Bits voice sounded from the entrance. His voice was mixed with laughter but, that last thing I wanted right now was to laugh.

"No, I ain't crying, just got something in my eye is all," I muttered quickly scrambling to my feet and pushing past him, making a mad dash to the bathroom, hoping no one else would ask the same question. I slammed the door and locked it, wasting no time I went to the sink and turned on the water, splashing myself with it. I looked into the mirror. That's when the idea came to me, everyone said Soda and I looked really alike only he had blond hair and I had reddish brown... Peroxide, that's what I needed, if I was blond, maybe, just maybe, I Soda and take his place. What was I waiting for! I burst out of the bathroom and ran into my bedroom, finding a little bit of money in the night-table I shoved the money into my pockets, and grabbing a jacket, I dashed off to the living room where the whole gang was now sitting watching TV and playing cards.

"What's your rush Ponyboy, where are you going?" Darry asked, a curious frown playing across his face.

"I've got to the store," I practically screamed in his face as I shoved my shoes on. "BYE!" I screamed before running out the door at top speed, not even bothering to close the door after myself.

I slowly opened the door to our house, the peroxide felt heavy in my jacket pocket. I had decided when home from the store that I would use it tomorrow morning, so I could sit in the sun for awhile to let it dry.

"Hey Pony, did ya enjoy your trip to the store," Two-Bit questioned, raising his eyebrow inquiringly at me. I looked down at the floor.

"Yes how was it, and would you mind explaining your sudden rush to get there to me?" Darry spoke up.

"Sorry, I, er, had sudden urge to go to store?" My explanation came out sounding more like a guess. Dally who wearing an amused expression spoke next.

"Steal anything good?"

"No." I said flopping down on the floor beside Johnny. Steve dealt me into the card game and I spent the rest of the night like any other friday.

Seeing it was a Saturday morning and both Darry and Soda had today off of work, everyone slept in. The whole gang had crashed at our placed the night before, and now from where I sat outside, waiting for the peroxide to dry in the sun, I heard the morning bustle as our house came alive.

"Pony! Ponyboy! Where the heck is Ponyboy?" Soda called out from inside the house.

"Outside I think," Johnny said.

"Thanks JohnnyCakes," Soda stuck his head out the window, "Hey Ponyboy, time for breakfa-" I think when he saw my hair because he almost fell out the window, then regaining his balance shut the window. Seconds later he was out on the porch, leaning over the railing he confirmed what he had seen before and this time fell right over the railing. Picking himself up he stared at me in awe as I got up from the grass and strolled over to him. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" He looked so shocked I wished I had a camera to capture his expression. The rest of the gang had by now came out of the house to see what the shouting was about and now Darry was having a spasim attack on our porch.

"I, erm, felt like it." I simply said, walking past all of them and into the house, when I reached the bathroom I examined myself in the mirror, my hair was was lighter than Soda's but, I looked pretty similar, I just hope this will work.

**Okay, so there you go, the first chapter to this story, Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Whoot! Ha ha this is my second chapter within a rather short amount of time (I had to sleep... and my mom said no when I told her my grand idea of skipping school to hang on fanfiction), bow down to me!!! As you can see I'm a tad bit on the insane side at the moment, any-hoo enjoy the chapter ;)**

**Ponyboy's POV**

Tonight's my last night at home I had pack my bag, including the draft letter and hid it in our closet this morning, and now I walked into the living room, A game of poker was going on, and TV was on too but, at a quieter volume than usual. Darry sat in his arm chair, reading the paper. I was going to wake up real early tomorrow, before anyone else, so wanted to say my goodbyes tonight. I walked over to Darry and before he could do or say anything I plopped myself down in his lap and curled up, burring my face in his chest.

"Erm, Ponyboy?" Darry asked in a questioning voice, he wasn't use to me going all cuddly on him but, then again most 15 year old boys don't cuddle with their big brothers.

"I love you Darry, and I'm sorry that I don't use my head and that I got home late that one time!" I cried out tearfully.

"Okay, what have you done?" It was Soda who spoke, he was only joking but, I turned to him and tackled him to the ground.

"Oh, don't be jealous, I love you too Soda, can you do me a favor?" I said all in one breath. Before he could speak again I handed him a letter I had written last night, the letter read,

_Dear Soda, Darry,Two-Bit, Johnny, Dally and maybe Steve,_

_I found your draft letter in the mail Soda but, I couldn't let you go. Your just not the kind of person who should have to go to war, which is why I've taken your place. I promise to write when I can. Also, I had to steal your drivers license for ID Soda, so your going to have to get new one._

_ Wish Me luck,_

_ Ponyboy_

"Can you open this tomorrow after lunch? It's this school project I'm doing, you have to make sure you open it after lunch though."

"What kinda school project is that? Why haven't I, in all my years of experience at school, heard of this project?" Two-Bit was suddenly beside us.

"It's the stupid kind, some new thing they're trying out." I said, Hugging Soda real tight one last time, I got to my feet. "I'm pretty tired, I'm gunna go to bed." I slowly dragged my self into bed but didn't sleep. Later on Soda snuck into the room and got into bed, slinging an arm around me, I turned so that I was curled up in a tight ball up against his chest, knowing that this may be the last time I ever slept like this.

"Name." A tough looking man, in his 30's with a buzz cut looked up from his list. I stared at him. Were they going to make me shave all of my hair off? Golly, I sure hope not, I mean I'm confident about this whole taking Soda's place and everything but, shaving my head? That's just going to make me pissed. "I said name! I ain't got all day!" The man snapped at me.

"Oh, um, Sodapop curtis," I told him, flashing the stolen ID. He just nodded check the name off the list, I could hear him muttering to himself quietly, asking what the kind of name was Sodapop. The next thing I knew I was being guided towards a bus, my bag being thrown in with everyone else's and I was shoved roughly into a seat. Since I had woken up pretty early, I fell asleep and next thing I knew I was being hit in the stomach by an elbow, which woke me up pretty fast. Everyone was getting off the bus and heading towards a tent. This must be the training camp. I scrambled of the bus and grabbing my bag from the pile walked over to a solider.

"Um, excuse me sir, do you think I might be able to um, well, phone my brothers." I asked nervously. The letter had to have been opened by now. The solider looked me up and down, he seemed to take pity on me after seeing how small I was compared to everyone else.

"Well, normally, that would be a no but, I suppose I can make an exception this one time. Come on, follow me." He guided my over to a phone booth. "Try to make it quick, and when you're done go to that tent there." The he left. Taking a deep breath I dialed my home phone number, someone answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" Darry's familiar voice comforted me, it sounded stressed and worried, so I knew the reason he was home from work was because the letter had been read.

"Hi Darry." My voice sounded so small and nervous.

"Ponyboy! Is that you, what were you thinking Pony, where are you, you've got us all worried sick! I've already phoned the training base where you're probably are at and talked to this sergeant guy, I told him the situation but, he refuses to remove you, he says that if you willing to go in place of Soda than so be it. He also said that if you wanted to be there, there's a better chance of you living. Oh You've got so worried Pony, I had to phone the state. They said seeing it was your choice, you would not be taken from my custody _if_ you returned. Did you hear that? they said if, oh god they said if!" He was panicking like I'd never heard him panic before.

"Honey, oh my gosh it's you Pony!" Suddenly it was Soda who was crying into the phone. "I- I can't take this, you shouldn't be over there it should be me. I won't be able to live with myself if anything happens to you!"

"Soda, I'm going to be fine, try not to worry too much." I sounded like I was trying to convince myself.

"Soldier! Times up, get off that phone and into that hut over there, it's time to get your hair cut!" Someone barked from outside the booth. Wait, did he say hair cut? Damn.

"Got to go, Bye, I love you Soda." I hurried out of the booth and over to the dreaded tent where the hair I took so much pride in was going to be cut off. I was shoved into the line, shuffling my feet, and as the line advanced, I came closer and closer to the chair that I was going to be forced onto so that someone could shave all my hair off.

**Please Review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Woohoo! I am on a role, it hasn't even been 24 hours and here's my third chapter! Hope everyone enjoys :D**

**Ponyboy's POV**

I ran a hand across my head, examining myself in the mirror, it doesn't look that bad, I tried to reason with myself. I grimaced, who was I kidding? I had looked young amongst everyone else with my hair, tuff but, young, now I just looked young. There was no way I could pass as 18 now and to make matters worse, I looked stupid. My ears stuck out slightly and I looked a whole hell of a lot paler, almost sickly...

"Like what you see?" Someone clapped my on the back, "Names Roger Rodge, I know it sounds stupid but, hey, I'm not the first person to have a stupid name. You can call me Rodge. What about you?" Beside me stood Rodge, He had the same buzz cut as I and the first though that came to my mind when I saw him was a pole. He was real tall, 6'4ish maybe even 6'5 and he was really, _really, _gangly. Sort of lanky with an awkward mix of a tad bit of muscle.

"Erm, I'm P- Sodapop. Sodapop Curtis. Just call me Curtis though." I stuttered, stumbling out of the bathroom. In the the bunks I took a look around at all of the men that were to be in my squadron, there was 6 of us, including me and Rodge. They had all gathered on a circle, with a rough man who was older than the rest and scarier looking too, he had a hard face with stubble on his chin, a long thin pink scar stretched from the top of his scalp to the end of his chin. He looked at us with sharp eyes and Rodge and I hurried to sit down.

"Welcome to your squadron boys!" Scar-Face-Mcscary-Pants Barked, "Now lets all get acquainted! I'm going to go around the circle and when I point at you, you are to say you're name and a little bit about yourself, are we clear!"

"Yes sir!" Came a chorus voices.

"Good! I'll start, I'm Sergeant Jensen, I've been in the military for 26 years, you don't need to know anything else about me! You there, you go next." Jensen flung his arm out and pointed at a a short man with dark eyebrows who was a bit on the chubby side. He twitched.

"Names Elliot Hugh." Twitch. "I don't like the name Elliot." Twitch. "Just call me Hugh." Twitch. Wow this guy was a little weird... "Call me anything else and I'll kill you." Twitch. He smiled, he was missing a tooth, and it was creepy instead of friendly. We all stared.

"Loosen up soldier! There will be no killing of other members from your squadron!" Jensen shouted, then turned to the next in the circle. "You, GO!"

"I'm Ronny Evans. You can call me Evans because, well, everyone else seems to go by there last names... I'm 19 and from Kansas city." He spoke in a soft tone, he was quite handsome, tanned skin deep blue eyes and a fairly good build. He wore a confident smirk on his face, he turned to the next person who was Rodge.

"Roger Rodge. I'm 18, from Huston Texas and believe it or not still growing," he drawled before turning to me, smiling.

"Erm, Sodapop Curtis." You could hear everyone around the circle snicker. "Just call me Curtis. I'm um, 18 and from Tulsa..." I quickly turned to the person beside me who had just as much muscle as Darry, he wore a cocky smile, and his sharp brown eyes kind of scared me.

"Garrett Cox. I'm 20 and from Dallas Texas." He drawled in a similar accent to Rodge's. He turned to the person next to him. The one person who had been blocked from my view, I came face to face with none other than Bob Sheldon. **(Yeah.... He's not dead either but, did he did try to drown Ponyboy still...) **He and a bunch of his friends had jumped Johnny and I awhile back, stupid soc. What was he doing here anyways?

"I'm Bob Sheldon, from Tulsa, I'm 19 and I didn't get drafted. I signed up." Shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He had seen me, and he definitely knew I wasn't 18 or Sodapop. There goes my cover... He stared at me with wide eyes and I had to look away.

"Well then, now that we're all acquainted, grab a bunk and get to sleep, you'll be up early tomorrow!" Barked Jensen, jeez was he always this loud? I ran to the closest bunk bed, and claimed the top bunk, and in one swift motion grabbed my bag which had been on the ground, along with my new clothes, boots and other military crap I had been given in to the trunk provided for me to keep my belongings in. The trunk beside me opened and I looked over to see who was my bunk buddie, it was Rodge. Which was okay because he was actually a pretty nice guy. After my stuff was put away I hoisted myself on to my bed and turning on my side I noticed that Bob was lying on the bunk across from me in the same position. We both stared at each other, unsure of what to do. Boy this was going to be one long night.

**See that button? The one that says Review this story/chapter. Press it. Come on! You know you want to.... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

** Woo-Hoo, forth chapter! Enjoy the chapter ;D**

**Ponyboy's POV**

I sat at a table in the mess hall shoveling food down my throat, today's training had been hard, we had been up since the crack of dawn and trained all day only stopping for a quick lunch, everybody from my squadron was sitting at a different table but, when they motion me to come over I had simply told them that perhaps later. I needed some time to think. The only other to people who weren't sitting at that table were Hugh, who everyone had son discovered was a real creep and basically steered clear of. I'm not quite sure if he's mentally stable or not... The other person was Bob also referred to as Sheldon around here, who was getting his food at the moment I think.

"Mind if I sit here?" A deep voice came from in front of me. I looked up to see to see Bob standing there, I motioned from him to go ahead. He sat down slowly. "What are you doing here Ponyboy, I know you're definitely not 18." Wait I hadn't, ever told him my name, sure he probably should know I wasn't 18 from school and stuff but, how the heck did he know my name?

"How do you know my name?"

"Cherry mentioned it, it's not exactly a name you forget easily." He said, "So, why are you here, what are you, 14, 15?"

"15. I took my brother Sodapop's draft letter, I'm here posing as him." I told him uneasily.

"Your brother agreed to having you take his place!?" His voice was shocked.

"No. He didn't know, I found his letter in the mail and hid it. I dyed my hair blond and then left on the day I was to report for duty, I phoned my brothers when I got here, I had left a note with them so they already knew what was happening. They were real upset, Darry, my oldest brother phoned this training camp but, they refused to remove me from the program." Why was I telling him all this?

"I won't tell."

"Huh?"

"I said, I won't tell. I can see why you wouldn't want everyone to know you wouldn't be treated as an equal if everyone found out right away, although, after you get to know each other, I think you should tell the rest of the squad..." He looked at me and I breathed a sigh of relief, he wasn't going to tell. "I'm sorry by the way. For jumping you that night, I was so drunk I didn't know what I was doing, it was real stupid of me." I nodded and he smiled when he realized I forgave him.

"So why did you join?" I asked, I was truly curious.

"I joined because I'm no better. All these guys I know run off to university, just so they wouldn't get drafted. It's not fair that just because we have a lot of money, the people from the high class societies don't have to fight. I see people from my neighborhood go on with life like people aren't dyeing every day serving for our country and it makes me sick." Bob's face was hard and serious, you could see his frustration in his eyes. "My mother cried when I told her I signed up. I was happy when she did, I was happy when she and my father told me it was a stupid idea, I know it sounds weird but, I was really, really happy. They always tell me that they're proud of me, to them I can do no wrong, so for them to say that to me, I felt good to know they felt I wasn't doing something right for once..." We were both silent after that, both content with eating our meal in silence.

"Curtis, you got mail." I took one last swig of beer before getting up from my chair. With the two weeks I had been at the training camp I had become close to everyone in my squadron, I had even spoken to Hugh a few times but, for the most part everyone just kind of kept there distance, he was kind of a loner and soon we had all agreed he had two trade marks, his twitch and his favorite line, "I'll kill you." We had even told Hugh about it and he had laughed before twitching and telling us he was going to kill us. I got large stack of letters and I opened them one by one reading each one.

_Ponyboy, _

_I can't believe you've been gone for two weeks and haven't written. Write more often, it would make me feel better knowing that your alright. How's training camp treating you? The other day Steve's car broke down on the side of the road and you'll never guess who pulled over to help us! It was that Soc, Randy, boy oh boy were we surprised! I know you may not believe this but, he's not all that bad of a guy that Randy. Be safe. I miss you.  
_

_Love ya lots,_

_Soda._

I decided to sit down and write back to everyone after I was done reading their letters. The next letter surprised me, It was from Steve.

_Hey Ponyboy,_

_What do you mean "and maybe Steve" I found that part of your letter kind of insulting, I'm not a complete heartless jerk you know. Other than that I guess I need to thank you, I don't know what I would have done if Soda got drafted, probably would have signed my sorry ass up to go to Nam. _

_Steve._

It actually kind of touched me that he had written, then next was from Johnny, with a little P.S. scribbled at the bottom from Dally.

_Pony,_

_I wish you were still here Pony, I miss you a lot. Now that your gone I've taken your place as the official weed lover of our group, I just can't stop smokin', here's a challenge as we both know you're still smokin' lets both try to quite and then, maybe next time we see each other we will be smoke free, what do you say? Come home soon, safe and sound._

_Johnny._

_P.S._

_Hey this is Dally, I'd write my own letter but, I don't want to. You better start writing soon, even I'm getting a little worried. If I don't see any letter from you in the mail soon I will personally come over to that training camp and rip your head off. Be safe, kid._

Okay, I was definitely writing when I was done reading.

_Pony,_

_I miss you like you wouldn't believe. It's hard not having you around, and everyone keeps making fun about how I still fuss about you when your not here, I think I've gone insane, not to mention I've got a complete head of gray hair now (haha just kidding). Yesterday I talked to your school, since you skipped a grade they think that when you come back you be able to catch up pretty quick. Be safe._

_I love you,_

_Darry_

_Pony,_

_Yo Ponyboy, how're you doing? I miss you like hell but, then again so does everyone, (even Steve who almost cried when you put "and maybe Steve" in your letter, although he refuses to admit it)._

_Two Bit._

I smiled, everyone had written to me, and then I found some paper and a pen and wrote them back.

_Hey everyone (yes, even you Steve),_

_I'm sorry for worrying you. I promise I'll write when I can. Boy, they sure work us here! We get up at the crack of dawn (Can you imagine that? Me, up at the crack of dawn?) and the only time we stop training is for a quick lunch its not all that bad though, I'm friends with everyone in my squadron and I get to drink beer. You'll never guess who's in my Squadron, Bob Sheldon, he's actually a really great guy once you get to know him. The food here is horrible, I'm almost missing Soda's cooking... Johnny, I like your idea, but, why don't we start the competition next time we see each other, that way we have proof that we're not cheating (that and as the true weed addict in our gang I'm trying to procrastinate). _

_I miss you all a ton,_

_Ponyboy_

"Hey boys, listen up!" Jensen barked loudly (I'd soon found out that yes, he always spoke like this). "Right now, there is a desperate need for a new squad for the air force so we've decided to volunteer you guys!Your new training program will start tomorrow!" With that he turned on his heels and walked out of the room, I looked at my note and quickly scribbled P.S. down at the bottom of the page.

_P.S._

_My squad has just been informed that we're going to be flying planes, our new training starts tomorrow._

With a sigh I sealed the letter in an envelope and mailed it. I then I got on to my bunk and thought about what would happen tomorrow, soon I was sound asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Yay! This is my fifth capter, I'm surprised at how quickly I'm writing and updating, I would have though I would have gotten lazy by now... Hope you enjoy the chapter, and please review!**

**Ponyboy's POV (Maybe I'll switch it up and make it someone else's POV sometime...)**

I can't believe it.

I'm flying.

I had only been in training for about a week, and already they had me flying a plane. Training here was different. It wasn't all physical; you had to learn things, too. We were also taught a few survival skills in case our plane ever crashed.

I'm real nervous. Jensen, who has had experience with the air force, has decided to stay and continue to be our sergeant. He says we've got about a week left of training before we get shipped off. Usually you'd have three weeks of training, but because we had already been training in a different department they decided to ship us off early.

I turn the plane around and begin the landing process. It's a little bumpy, but that's okay. It's not all that bad a landing-- unlike Evans, who almost flipped the plane right over while yesterday. Once I jumped out of the plane I was clapped on the back from all of my squadron.

"Alright! That's it for training today!" Jensen barked in his usual tone before leaving like he always does. After he left we all filed into the mess hall for a well deserved meal.

"Today, was great, I can't believe we get to learn how to fly!" Bob laughed.

Evans took a huge swig of beer. "Yeah, definitely beats the training we were doing before." I grabbed a bottle of beer myself and cracked the lid off.

"Like you can talk, you can't even land your plane!" I joked, sitting back and allowing myself to loosen up and relax a little. I noticed Bob eyeing my beer, knowing it was because he knew my age and didn't approve of me drinking. Ha! I'll have to tell Darry someone has replaced him and his worrying.

"Curtis! Evans! Sheldon! You've got mail!" Someone yelled, and we all run over to grab our letters. Where both of the other guys got a single letter, I received, once again, a huge pile. As soon as I got back to the table Coxs and Rodge were on my case.

"Boy, never knew you were such a ladies' man, Curtis," Rodge laughed. I felt my ears go red. In the three weeks I had known him, I had found out he wasn't lying about growing. He was growing right before everyone's eyes. Sometimes he complained about his knees because he was still growing, and growing _fast_; which is really weird at his age.

His knees hurt a lot.

"Yeah! How many of those letters are written from people you've slept with, you horny little midget?" Coxs joined in with his loud booming laugh. I could my face get hot as I thought about it. Technically, I had _slept _with Soda every night but, I mean, it's Soda. Gross.

"None of them! They're my brothers and my friends." I said, trying to push the disturbing thoughts that had floated into my head thanks to those two. I open the first letter.

_Dear Ponyboy,_

_Really? Bob Sheldon? That was quite a surprise when I read your letter._

_ I must laugh, though--You? Up at the crack of dawn? I just can't picture it, considering most days I usually have to drag you by your feet out of bed. _

_I was also surprised that you agreed to Johnny's little quitting smoking challenge. I'm glad you're going to start when you come back, because that's something I'd definitely like to see. Johnny may smoke a lot, but I know for a fact he could quit any time. He just has that certain kind of self-control. You, on the other hand, I'm sorry to say, don't have that at all ... Which will make it all the more funny to watch you try to quit. _

_Gosh, I miss you, Pony. Please tell me you've got people watching your back over there. _

_I love you so much,_

_Darry_

I smiled sadly. I missed Darry a lot, and I would give any thing to be at home having with him yelling at me about the littlest thing.

_Pony, _

_I must be going soft. Yeah, that's right-- I'm writing ya a letter. _

_I miss ya,_

_Dally_

Some letter. That was it? One sentence, maybe two. Though I was kind of touched that he missed me.

_Hey Pony,_

_I miss you like hell. MayB sum socs arnt so bad. you Mentioned Bob and Im glad yu 2 ar getting along. Steve and me have actualy hung around Randy a couple times and hes actualy a nice guy. I cant believe you agred to quit smoking. I just cant see you doing Something like that! Guess what Buck took over the DX! Hes adding on a bar to it so now the DX is going to be a bar and gas station. Buck is great boss he was much more forgiving when I acidentaly showed up at work on sunday for work (i thought it was monday) wearing only my boxers because I forgot to get dressed, than my old boss. I love you so much, yu beter get home safe!_

_Soda_

I smiled wider. I can't believe he did that! He was so crazy, and reading his letter reminded me why I was here.

_Pony,_

_Yeah, I figured you'd want to procrastinate. I just can't see you without your smoke. You're famous here now, you know. Everyone knows about how you went off to war. Some socs in the hall the other day stopped me, just to tell me that their friend Bob was in your squadron. They were real nice to me, too. The air force, huh? That's pretty tuff. are you going to learn how to fly an airplane?_

_Miss ya,_

_Johnny_

_Hey Ponyboy,_

_When are you getting back? You're the funnest to tease because you get embarrassed the easiest, I've got so many good jokes just waiting for when you come, I can already see your ears turning red. Now that Buck owns the Dx with it's bar and stuff I can actually buy beer with getting carded because Buck knows that even though I'm not 21 there isn't any point in refusing to sell to me because I'll just find some other way to get booze anyways. _

_Come back soon so I can try out those jokes on ya,_

_Two-Bit_

_Pony, _

_Before you start wondering why I'm writtin again I got to let you know that I do have a reason. I know you think I hate you, but I don't I've always thought of you as a little brother, an annoying, tag-along brother at that but a brother all the same. I suppose the reason I've never been so nice was because I was a little bit jealous because Soda was actually by blood your brother and if he had to choose between the two of us, no matter how close we are he would choose you. That and I've always been a little short tempered and fightin with my dad all the time sometimes makes me want to pick on someone, and your the easiest of the gang to pick on (no offence or anything). Wow I just read this over and I actually sound kinda deep. _

_Aw hell, I'm actually missin ya Pony,_

_Steve_

I smiled, Steve's letter was strangely comforting. I'm glad he had open up to me, it made me feel good to know he didn't hate me and it made me feel brave to know that all of the gang really was waiting at home for me to return, believing in me. I looked around for a pen and paper. Upond finding some I immediately began to write back.

_Hey Guys,_

_How's it going? Guess what Darry? You don't have to worry so much, Bob has stolen that job, he's always being so disapproving when ever I drink beer (doesn't stop me though)... I actually I drink beer as much as I smoke. Maybe when I get back I can challenge Two-bit to see who can quite drinking. Flying is pretty exciting, I never thought I would be flying a plane before I learned how to drive a car. I'm pretty good at flying too, my landings are a little rough but, improving. Are you still carrying too much roofing Darry, you better not be._

_Miss you all,_

_Ponyboy_

_P.S. _

_Would it be possible for you to send me something to read?_

I finished the letter and closed it in an envelope and went to mail it off. Afterwards I headed back to the barracks to get some sleep.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter I plan on putting Pony onto the battle field. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**So any-hoo, sorry for taking so long to update. There was this massive storm today and I didn't have enough time between classes to write as much as I wanted to. The chapter is also shorter than I wanted but, I promise to update again soon. Hope you enjoy!**

**Ponyboy's POV (okay I lied, it's Pony's POV again.)**

My heart pounded and my blood raced through my viens. I gripped the steering wheel and swooped through the air shooting at an enemy plane tailing Evans. I shot the tail once. It faltered. Twice, smoke began spitting out before the tail caught flame and the plane plunged from the sky. I took a deep breath, everyday for two weeks I had taken the lives of enemies. The lives of men. It's wrong, yet I continue to do it. When I shoot down someone, it's painful, but I don't have a choice not to. It's there life or mine and no matter how much I don't like it, no matter how greedy I think it is, I do it anyways because I have to get home to Darry and Soda. I have to get home to everyone, the gang, school, everything that had once been in my life.

"I think we can call it a day. The enemy is beginning to retreat, over." Came Cox's voice over my radio, I tuned the plane around, keeping a good watch out for any planes trying to shoot at me. That's when I heard a loud gun fire coming from the ground and looking down, I saw a tank had fired.

"I've been hit damn it! I've been hit! Over." Rodge's voice screamed panicky over the radio, my blood turned cold, as I looped quickly around, I watched in horror as his body fell from his plane in which the glass around the cock pit had shattered because the shot had hit it straight on, there was nothing I could do. He was dead.

"Damn it Curtis, lets get outta here, over!" It was Bob this time, his voice filled with greif, I turned my plane around and without Rodge we headed back to base. I pulled my steering wheel back allowing for a nice smooth landing. The image of his long body limply falling though the air, tiny droplets of blood just big enough to be visible from where I had been, fell from his body as it plunged lifelessly to the ground played in my mind over and over. It was like a broken record, the gruesome scene repeating its self again and again. I don't know why it came as such a shock to me. People died in war. I had killed people, the enemies, why wouldn't they kill people too? Why had they killed Rodge though? He had been a great friend, he had been loved by everyone, and made sure that no one was left out. Even though I knew that he thought, along with everyone else that Hugh was a creeper he had been the one to include him in things. He had been the one to laugh at his mistakes when learning to fly. He had taken the blame when Cox had snuck in a bottle of Vodka into our barracks our first night here and we had gotten drunk, and now. He was the frist one dead. When I got down to the mess hall I sat down in a haze, everyone just sat there, completely silent. Elliot was shaking slightly, his face a bright red, ready to explode at any moment. That's when I decided. No more secrets, I was going to tell them the truth.

"M-my name. It's not Sodapop." They all looked up at me, there faces were mixed between greif and confusion. "It's Ponyboy." They blinked. "Go ahead, you can laugh." Snickers were heard throughout the room, the seriousness of the moment forgotten. The only one who wasn't laughing was Bob who sat protectively beside me, he really was like a big brother.

"Well then, why did you lie about your name, erm, Ponyboy?" Evans asked me.

"My older brother got his draft letter, he's 18. I didn't want him to have to go to war, it just didn't seem right for someone like him to have to go, he's always happy, laughing and joking and I didn't want there to be a chance of him losing that. So I stole his drivers licence, we looked similar enough but, I stil had to bleach my hair, and I hid the draft letter and when the time came I reported for duty as him." I said, they all looked at me shocked and Bob squeezed my arm reassuringly. I was really glad that he was there.

"If your older brother's 18 how old are you?" Cox voice was stunned and everyone looked at me.

"15, I'm not even old enough to drive and I'm flying a plane." Bob, Cox and Evans all chuckled.

"Well then Curtis, good to know." Cox clapped me on the back. They were fine by it, I was a little shocked at first that they had excepted this information so easily but, then I realized what they had probably realized. I was still the same person, and I was grateful they all were so understanding.

"LIES! You've lied to us, this boy." Twitch. "H-he can't be trusted." Twitch. "I'm gonna kill you." Hugh burst out in a furious rage. Okay maybe not everyone was all that understanding.

"Clam down there soldier." Barked Jensen coming up behind us. "A lot has happened today, you all should probably get some rest." His voice was surprisingly gentle, a tone I had never heard him use and it brought us back to our sombre state. "We were able to retrive the body. He's going to be sent home tonight."

"Sent home in a casket." Bob stated beside me.

"Yes, sent home in a casket, this war soldier. You can't expect for no one to die, there will be loses, you've just got to deal with it. Now all of you, get to bed." Jensen told us, as I got up to leave, he signaled me out. "Ponyboy, can you stay behind for a second." I nodded and watched everyone else leave before turning back to me. "I'm proud of you, telling them the truth. It must be hard on you. Look, I know your pretty shaken up right now, and because your the youngest and all I've seemed to have taken a liking to you, I've pulled a few strings. As long as you don't tell anyone I let you do this, you can come with me and I can get you a phone to talk to your brothers. I'm trying to give everyone a chance to get a phone call, you know, here the voices of your loved ones, and all that crap. I've decided if I can't get everyone a phone call, I want to at least make sure the freaking 15 year old gets a phone call." I was shocked by this, maybe being younger wan't so bad after all. Jensen started to walk swiftly away and I scurried to follow. He led me down a long winding hallway before turning to a door, opening it, and shoving me in to a small room. "Head back to your barrack afterwards." With that he left, closing the door quietly behind him. It was a nice room, dark furnishing, tile flooring, and had been painted a light greyish-green color. On the small, rather modern looking coffee table sat a phone. I picked the phone up nervously, I hadn't heard anybody from homes voice in almost two months! I dial the number and fiddled with the telephone wire while it rang, someone picked up after about 4 rings.

"Hello?" The voice sounded tired and gloomy, that I suddenly recognized as Soda's. Why did he sound like that? I counted the hours in my head, it shouldn't be too late, I shouldn't have woken him up... "Um... Hello?" Oh, oops I forgot that he was waiting for me to respond.

"Hey Soda, why do you sound so down?" My voice came out gentle and loving, he sounded like he need some comfort.

"Ponyboy! Pony, honey is that really you?" He cried out, his voice lifted in excitement, I would have shared the same excitement if it weren't for the fact that Rodge had just died, I don't think I would ever get that image out of my head.

"Yeah, it's me. How have you been."

"I've missed you so much, I'm always worrying about you. Oh why hadn't you just let me go off? It was my letter!" there was a strange sucking type sound from the other end and I realized he was crying.

"Aw, come on now Soda, why are you crying? I don''t wanna hear you cry."

"Yeah, I-I'm sorry Pony," He sobbed into the phone. In the background I heard a door open then slam and then there was a lot of noise. I guess everyone else was there now my stomach clenched together in homesickness.

"_Hey who's on the phone?"_

"_Yeah, why you sobbing like sort of idiot?"_ Came muffled voices in the background, Soda tried to respond but, was sobbing too hard to tell them it was me.

"Hey Soda why don't you pass around the phone?" I suggested, wanting to hearing everyone's voices.

"O-okay."

"Bye, I love you."

"Bye, love ya too." His voice was stronger this time and it made me feel better to hear him say those words. There was a muffled sound then suddenly I could hear Dally's tough voice.

"Hello? Who this hell is this!" Yep, definitely Dally.

"Nice to hear from you to Dally, how the f**** have you been?" I said in a calm, cool voice. There was a long silence.

"My god. Why it's Ponyboy Curtis and not only that but, I think I've heard him swear for the first time ever." His voice actually sounded quite shocked. Opps, I had forgotten that they weren't use to me using such language. I picked it up from hanging around the guys, mostly Cox actually, who had worse language than Dally and Tim Shepard combined and that was pretty bad. So I guess you could say his language rubbed off on all of us.

"Yeah, thanks for the-" Before I could say anymore the phone was ripped from his hands and Two-Bit was on telling me a rather dirty joke.

"I wish I could be there to see your face right now it would be so fu-" the phone was once again ripped away from him.

"Pony is that you? How're you doing Pony?" Johnny's soft voice filled my ears.

"I'll be okay." I didn't sound okay. "Flying, it's really exciting."

"I miss you a lot Pony."

"Yeah. I miss you too." I said, before hearing the phone being handed to the next person.

"Hey kid." Steve sounded the same as always.

"Hey Steve, your letters have me worried, I'm starting to think your actually deep..." I responded trying to be funny.

"Harhar, very funny. Believe it or not, I actually miss you, hey I'm going to hand you over to Darry now he's having a major spaz because he hasn't gotten to talk to ya yet. Here." and then he wasn't on the phone anymore. In his place was Darry.

"How have you been Pony?" His voice was gentler than usual, and I no longer felt the need to hide things. This was my older brother he had always protected me and he was the one right now that I was going to look for comfort in.

"I watched one of my close friend die today Dar. I watched as his limp body fell from his plane and I-I can't get the image out of my head Darry." I was crying now, "I-I couldn't d-do anything. I'm scared D-Darry." tears streamed freely down my face, I would have to toughen up before getting back to the barracks or the guys would make fun of me, well except maybe not all that much Bob, who was the last person before this experience I would have thought to be so caring.

"Pony, sweetie, It'll be okay."

"But, Darry. It really won't, I can't stand watching all these people die. I've killed people Darry, it's not right and it's not going to be okay." I sobbed into the phone the truth of these words overwhelmed me, I was a murderer. There was a silence.

"I know Pony, and everyday I pray that you'll come home safe. I miss you so much Pony, I worry everyday about you. I know it's not okay right now but, one day, I hope it will be."

"I-I got to go Darry."

"Okay Pony, I love you so much. Be safe." His words were sincere and comforting, just as I had needed them to be.

"I love you too." When we hung up, I wiped my tears, took a deep breath and then I was tough again, ready to face tomorrow.

**Hope you liked, Review soon ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that I haven't updated once again, in a while. Today I slept the entire day. My mom doesn't believe in sleeping in and woke me up at nine o'clock despite the fact that it was Sunday. I ended up being so tired due to lack of sleep and being such a night owl that I slept the entire day away without my mom knowing I was asleep, by pretenting to study when really I was sleeping in my closet and now it's once again the middle of the night and I'm writing fanfiction... Therefore I come to the conclusion that my eternal clock is busted and my sleeping habits are way out of wack... Any-hoo that had nothing to do with my story, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Ponyboy's POV**

Bob strode over to our table where we were all eating, and sat down silently. It had been almost two weeks since I had gotten my phone call home and now everyone else was getting your chance. Only Cox and Hugh wouldn't be phoning and that was their choice, when they had heard about this opportunity they just simply refused it.

"_Why f**** would I wanna phone home, you think there'll be anyone waiting to pick the f**** phone up?" He laughed. "To hell there will be, screw the stupid phone call, I don't want to phone no one." _Cox had declared rather happily.

"_No. I don't want to phone home. If try to make me phone home I'll kill you." _Hugh had immediately said, looking at all of us through suspicious eyes, we didn't bother him about it after that.

"Was your mommy happy to hear your voice Sheldon," Cox teased.

"I didn't phone my Ma, I phone my girlfriend, Cherry." Bob told us. "We agreed to start seeing other people." He bit his lip, why had he agreed to something that was obviously upsetting him?

"Why'd you do that man?" Evans spoke up, looking at Bob with a slight frown on his face.

"It's for the best. Cherry, she's not happy with me anymore. I'm not even there for her. It isn't fair for me to stay with her. I heard Marcia, her best friend, has stared dating Two-bit, a good friend of Pony's here and I think she's starting to feel a bit left out watching them always out and about together..." He sighed. He shouldn't have done that to himself, I mean yes, it did sound greedy for him to stay with Cherry but, shouldn't he be happy too? He was in the middle of a war! He needed those little things that made him happy to keep him alert, on his game.

"That was really f**** stupid Sheldon, ya wasted your phone call, what are ya some sort of f**** saint?" Cox scolded Bob cheerfully, how he could be so happily rude was past me. I patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"You'll find someone else who will be able to return your love one day." I comforted him.

"Jeez Cox, I think Curtis is the f**** sait around here!" Evan chuckled. That's what they had adressed me as after they had heard about my little story about my taking of Soda's place in the war. It was all for the good fun of it though and although sometimes it can be real annoying, I don't really mind, at least they haven't started addressing me as "the Sait" all the time... I stuck out my tongue at Evans and next thing I knew I was on the floor wrestling with Evans and soon Cox and Bob joined in. Soon we were all laughing so hard we could barely swing a punch.

"Well, I'm pretty tired. I think I'll call it a day." I announced after I finally caught my breath. I got up and left, I figured everybody else would probably stay up for a little bit, but personally I was exhausted

the war had drained me of all my energy and everyday at the end of the day when my hit my pillow, I was out like a light.

"Hello, Ponyboy." Looked over from where I had been taking off my shoes and pants and saw Hugh... Watching me...

"Um... Hi Hugh..." I understood the fact that this wasn't the brightest sounding comment but, what else was I suppose to say to the creeper watching me change? I stared at him, and he stared at me.

"You will be punished," he announced in a low rough voice before swiftly turning around and leaving the room. I shuddered but, other than that completely ignored his comment, Hugh isn't quite right in the head I think... I climbed into bed and right away I slipped into a deep sleep.

"My plane is down, I repeat I'm going down! Over." Bobs voice shouted into the radio, I sped full speed forward, swooping down low and circling around where his plane had lading in a clump of trees, there was a thin strip of open grass and I quickly landed there, grabbing my gun and jumping out of the plane. I ran through the trees, I was in real good shape now from all my training, man, if only my track coach could see me now.

"Bob, are you alright!" I yelled when I neared the wreck that had been his plane.

"Yeah fine, We got to get outta here Pony, we're in the middle of enemy territory!" He shouted back as I ran up to him. The events that played out next happened very quickly. A couple of gooks (that's what most of the guys called the enemy....) jumped out of the bushed, before I knew it they had thrown an object towards us before running away at top speed.

"Pony, watch out!" Bob shrieked in horror, he leaped into the air and tackled me to the ground, my head hit the hard dirt floor of the forest pretty hard, and then I heard an explosion as the genade went off and Bob's body shielded me from any harm. After the explosion he slowly rolled off me and I got to my knees and cradled his head in my hands.

"Y-your going to be okay, you'll see buddy. I-I I'm going to get us out of this." He didn't look okay, his eyes were open but glazed over and there were cuts and gashes all over his body a rock had flown up and hit him in the head and blood was gushing from the open wound. His leg was probably the worst of it all, it lay in a awkward position, it was completely purple in color, luckily it wasn't bleeding too bad, but you could tell it was most definitely broken.

"Come on, stay with me Bob," I coaxed him, before grabbing him as gently as possible by the arms and lifting his body, which was bigger than my own on to my back. I struggled at first, he was quite heavy but, then I managed and started to run as fast as I could with his weight and without hurting him too much.

"D-don't." Bob suddenly said. "Go on without me, your not going to make it back to your plane with me in tow." I started running faster, I could see the clearing up ahead.

"I'm not going anywhere without you," I mutter although I was pretty sure he had once again lost consciousness again. I finally made it to the plane and hauled Bob into the cockpit, I positioned him in back of me in a way which wouldn't move his leg around as much as possible, I then got into the plane myself and stared it up, once in the air I noticed that the enemy had retreated and that our squad was heading back to base for the day.

"Air to base, I repeat air to base, this is Curtis reporting the need of medical attention for Sheldon upon arrival to base. Over." I radioed into base.

"Noted, medics will be standing by waiting for your arrival. Over." Came a response, I sighed in relief as my plane swooped downwards and I gradually made my landing. As I jumped out of the plane medics ran forward and retrieved Bob from the cockpit. As there was nothing else I could do I headed for the mess hall, where everyone was already eating.

"Hey Curtis, you've got mail!" I was handed a bundle of envelopes and I sat down with my supper opening them one by one.

_Dear Pony,_

_So I guess Bob and Cherry broke it off, huh? I went on a double date the other night, Marcia and Two-bit, me and Cherry. I really like her Pony but, I feel bad going out with her, which is why I haven't asked her to be my girlfriend. I guess it's because I shouldn't be here, I should be at war and you should be able to enjoy stuff like dates. It's not fair, you haven't even had a first date yet. I miss you a lot._

_Love ya,_

_Soda_

_Ponyboy,_

_Are you crazy!? Me? Quit drinking? I don't think so, your on your own for that one. It was real nice getting that phone call from you the other day, hearing your voice and all. How red did your ears get when I told ya that joke?_

_Two-bit_

_Ponyboy,_

_I miss you so much, I was glad to hear your voice, it reassured me that you were still alive. I hope your feeling better about your friend dyeing, I know it's hard pony, but, it's like mom and dad, the pain will always be there, but in time it will fade, although you'll never ever forget about mom and dad and you will never forget your friend. I miss you, try to stay as safe as possible._

_I love you so much, _

_Darry_

_Hey Pony,_

_It was good hearing your voice, I must admit, that and now I have some dirt on Two-bit who, along with Soda cried about how much he missed you for over half an hour... _There was ink splatters like there had been a fight for the pen then Two-bit's messy chicken scratch writing appeared. _I didn't cry that much, he's stretching the truth! _More ink splatters. _I swear, I'm not "stretching the truth". _

_Steve_

_Ponyboy,_

_I heard from Darry that your friend died. It must be hard seeing people die everyday, your so brave Pony. I don't know if I could ever do what your doing. I find it hard to believe that your flying aplane before driving a car, is it hard? Is it harder than driving a car?_

_Miss you,_

_Johnny_

_Ponyboy, _

_Wow I must be really getting soft, I'm writing to you again!  
_

_Miss ya kid,_

_Dally_

I smiled to myself and lit myself a smoke, before taking a swig of beer. I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote them back quickly. I told Soda to go ahead and date Cherry and that the whole reason I was here wasn't for kicks but, so that he could continue to live a happy life. I wrote that Bob had been injured, but decided not to write how just quite yet. To Two-bit I wrote that my ears didn't turn red at all, even though they did and to Johnny I told him that flying wasn't that hard once you get the hang of it, but seeing as I had never driven a car I couldn't compare the two. I also thanked Dally for his "heart-filled letter". It was after I had sealed my envelope that I noticed the seventh envelope lying on the table. I turned it over in my hands. I didn't recognize the handwriting, and it was simply adressed to Curtis. Curious, I opened the letter.

_Dearest Joely,_

_I adressed the letter as just Curtis because you said in you last letter that everyone calls each other by there last name. I'm not use to having my big brother not around to help with all the chores around the vineyard and me, being my usual scatter brain self often forgets you've gone off to war and storm into the house ready to pick a fight with you for not doing your chores. Yesterday I went to town for some things mom needed and you know was there? That crazy man Millers, he was arguing with his son. He got so angry he broke a shop window, it was quite a sight. You really need to get home and start helping me with the chores again, dad says he wants to hire someone because it's to much work for a fifteen year old girl but, I'm pretty sure we don't have the money to, so every night I go to bed with a sore back and blistery hands. I know I shouldn't be complaining because you probably have it much worse but, I really do miss you a lot. Be safe, I love you lots and lots._

_Love,_

_Lucy_

I looked at the letter in shock. I almost felt ashamed of myself for reading someone else's mail, this girl known as Lucy must have gotten the squadron number of her brother's mixed up. I tugged at my dog tags uncomfortably trying to think of what I should do. I finally decide to mail it back, the girl had luckily written a return adress down. So I grabbed another piece of paper.

_Hello, My name is Ponyboy Curtis. You must have gotten the your brothers squadron number mixed up because I was given your letter and I don't know of anyone around here with the name Joely or anybody besides myself with the last name Curtis. Here's you letter back, try re-mailing it. _

_Ponyboy Curtis_

The letter was short but, that didn't matter. I put it into an envelope along with the other letter and mailed both of my letters off. One to my family and one to a curious girl named Lucy.

**Please review. I'll update as soon as possible but, seeing as I have school tomorrow it may take me a little while depending on which classes I finish all my work at sonic speed in order to write more.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Sorry I haven't updated as soon as I would have liked to. I've had this chapter finished for awhile, then I got sick and used that as an excuse to be lazy and not read it over and update my story. I'll update as soon as I can (It's almost the weekend, whoot!), I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Ponyboy's POV... Again...**

_Dear Ponyboy,_

_Thank you so much for returning that letter, I was able to send it to my brother this time. By the way his name is actually Joel. Joely is a little pet name I sometimes call him but, he hates it and I'm not suppose to call him that in public so, if you ever see him, can you do me a favor and not tell him I told you his nickname? Anyways, from my other letter you probably already know that I'm a fifteen year old girl named Lucy. I live in California, my family owns a vineyard. I don't know why I'm telling you this, I guess it's because you sound like an interesting enough person (even your name is interesting), and I love to meet people who are exciting and interesting. Who knows? We may even become good friends._

_Write if you want to,_

_Lucy_

I blinked, for the second time in two weeks a seventh letter had been added to my pile of mail. I had already responded to the other letters and now I once again pulled out a piece of paper and pen and started a letter.

_Dear Lucy,_

_So you already know my name is Ponyboy, my father named me (He was a very interesting person but, unfortunately he, along with my mother died in a car accident when I was 13). Believe it or not, I'm actually 15 years old too, I know this is probably hard to believe and a bit complicated but, I'll tell you anyways and see what you think of it. _

_I live in Tulsa, Oklahoma with my two Older brothers, Darry, who's 22, and Sodapop, who's 18. Darry's my legal gardian since my parents died and used to be Soda's legal gardian too until he turned 18 this year. We're all real tight my brothers and I and we all go around in one big group of friends (all of our friends are kind of like brothers too). Both my brothers work real hard, Darry didn't go to university, instead he got a job roofing houses, just so he could keep the three of us together and Soda dropped out of school and got a job at the DX gas station to help out with bills. One day, I got home before anyone else and grabbed the mail, I noticed that there was this real official looking letter adressed to Soda. I couldn't help myself and opened the letter, coming face to face with a draft letter. I didn't want him to go, and we look similar enough, although I did need to bleach my hair because he's blonde and I've got reddish brown hair. So I stole his ID after I bleached my hair and reported for duty as him. I never wanted to join the army, I much prefer reading and track (I'm a pretty fast runner) but, it's better that I'm here then Soda being here, he's just too cheerfully for war, I didn't want him to lose that. Thanks for listening or I guess it would be reading this, your right. This could be interesting._

_Write back it you want to,_

_Ponyboy_

I smiled and put it into an envelope and mailed it off. Somehow, writing to Lucy took a load off my shoulders, for some reason I felt lighter, not as tired.

"Listen up boys!" Jensen strolled into the room. "Sheldon is going home later today, he's been at a make-shift medical centre. He's here for a quick goodbye before he leaves, partner up. Evans, Cox. You're together. Hugh, Curtis, Your together. Some stupid rule the medical centre made says you can't have more than two people visting at a time. Evans, Cox. Go now." I held my breath I hadn't heard from Bob since he'd been injured, I felt lonely without him by my side. We had grown close during the time we had spent together and even though I still had Evans and Cox, it wasn't the same.

"I don't want to see him." Hugh said before leaving. It was no surprise to anyone really, the only person Hugh had even remotely liked was Rodge, and he was gone now.

"Well, I guess it's just you up next Curtis. You can go now." Jensen said in his usual booming voice. I took a deep breath, I wanted to see Bob but, I was scared to see what injurys he had. I stepped into a small room, closing the door behind me.

"It's real good to see your still safe Pony." A gentle familiar voice spoke. I turned around and tried to conceal my look of horror.

"Y-your leg! Oh, no this is all my fault! You wouldn't have gotten hurt if you hadn't been trying to save me from that grenade!" I was in hysterics now, this was my fault. In front of me Bob sat in a wheel chair, he looked pretty normal waist up, except for the bandage wrapped around his head. Waist down though, that's what had upset me. His right leg, the one which had seemingly been broken, wasn't there at all. He shifted in his wheel chair, trying to get more comfortable.

"This was my choice, Ponyboy, don't you ever try to blame yourself for what has happened. I have no regrets, although I no longer have my leg, I have a friend who would have died otherwise. I would choose someone close to me's life over my leg any day." He comforted me, smiling. How could he smile?!

"You'll never walk again though!" I cried out.

"Yes I will, I'll get a prosthetic leg when I get more of my strength back." He argued back, still smiling.

"How can you smile, I don't understand." I asked, sniffling. I sat down beside his chair on the floor, leaning against one of his knees.

"I found what you told me I would some day find." I looked at him confused. "Love, Pony, I'm in love and she loves me back for all that I am." He was full out grinning now and I hopped up, excited for him.

"Really! What's she like?" I asked, eager to find out the answer.

"Her name's Jenny, she's a nurse and took after me at the medical centre. She's coming back to Tulsa with me. To help me get around and stuff. I want to marry her Pony, the only thing I'm scared of is Cherry. What if she heard I'm coming home and broke off with who ever she was going out with now? I don't really love her anymore, but that doesn't mean I want to hurt her." He looked worried thinking of this, I bit my lip.

"That won't be a problem." He looked at me. "She's going around with Soda right now. they really like each other from what I've heard." I watched Bob closely, although Bob loved someone else now, I still worried about how he would react to how fast his first girlfriend had gotten over their break up but, it didn't seem to bother him at all.

"That's good, real good. I'm going to miss you Pony, I'll write to you when I get back home. Promise me that you'll be safe Pony, that you'll try your best to get home in one piece for everyone's sake. I don't think your brothers, your friends or I could handle it if anything bad happened to you." He looked serious and I nodded.

"I promise." He smiled. From behind me I heard the door creak open, and Bob's face seemed to brighten up.

"Is this Ponyboy Curtis? The person, I've been told so much about?" Came a soft, kind sounding voice came from behind me. I turned around to see a lady stand before me.

"Yes, it is. Pony, I'd like you to meet Jenny." She smiled a wide welcoming smile and stuck out her hand, which when I went to shake, grabbed me into a hug.

"It's very good to meet you." She exclaimed. Jenny was quite pretty I noted. She was average height, fair skinned, rather slender and I noted, slightly embarrassed, that she was also a bit more flat chested than most ladies. Jenny had dark brown hair, that was tied up in a tight bun on the top of her head, revealing a set of hazel eyes, a tiny nose and thin lips that were stretched into a smile. "we have to go now Bob," Although the comment was adressed to Bob, she looked apologetically at me as if she understood my need for Bob to stay here with me. After a couple more goodbyes they were gone and I headed back to barracks to find Evans and Hugh fighting, Cox sat on the top bunk looking dark and gloomy, glaring at Hugh. He must have been pissed off at him too. I walked over to Cox.

"What happen, why are they fighting." I asked leaning over and grabbing his smoke and taking a puff.

"We all found out about Bob, a couple days after he was injured." I looked up at him confused. He gave me a sympathetic look before snatching back his smoke and tossing me my own and a lighter. I lit up. "We decided it would be best if you didn't hear it from us because of how close you guys were and all." I nodded, taking a puff from my smoke. "Hugh decided he didn't want to see him. He's such a f**** coward, he can't face an injured man." He turned his back to me and continued to watch the fight. Hugh hadn't come to say goodbye because he hadn't been close to Bob, but because he had been scared to.

"You f**** coward! You call yourself a man? What the f**** is wrong with you, you asshole!" Evans yelled in anger.

"Stop calling me a coward!" Hugh roared back, shaking furiously.

"Coward, coward, coward, Elliot hugh is a f**** coward." Evan taunted back. I had never seen Hugh that shade of red before.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He screamed out in a fiery rage. Only this time he wasn't just saying it. Before Cox or I could jumped in, Hugh whipped out a hunting knife, one similar to the one we all kept on us during battle, and drove it into Evans's chest. Evans staggered back, clutching where he had been stabbed, Hugh lunged forward at the same time that Cox and I did and grabbed hold of Evans by the neck. I fell onto my knees, in front of Evans, trying to pry Hugh's hands off of his neck, Cox grabbed him from behind and tried to yank him off by the waist.

"Curtis! Go get Jensen!" Cox screamed. I got to my feet, and sprinted as fast as I could, the fate of Evans's life was in my hands at the moment.

**Ohhohoho, I feel so rebellious right now. Yes, I'm stopping the chapter here, I'll updates soon though. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**I'm so happy right now! Two chapters in one day, I'm not as lazy as I think I am! Hope you enjoy, maybe I'll make this three chapters in one day...**

**Ponyboy's POV**

I pulled out a photo that had been taken of our squadron before we had left the training camp. I stopped packing, and examined the photo carefully, a hint of smile on my lips as I remembered all the good times (or as good as they could get in our situation). We were all smiling, I was in between Bob and Rodge who both had there arms around me. I had my arm around Bob but, had given up on even trying to reach high enough to put an arm around Rodge. Cox, who was on the other side of him had a hand on his shoulder because it was too hard for him, who had been the second tallest to sling an arm around him, he did have his arm around Evans though, who had returned the gesture. We were all laughing about something, I vaguely remembered it being a joke Cox had made about Sergent Jensen, who had been having trouble figuring out how to use the camera. Hugh stood off to the side, just far enough that Bob couldn't sling an arm around him but, he was smiling too. Despite it being black and white, you could almost see the deep brown color of Rodge's sparkling eyes full of laugher, the slight bit of pink color that covered Bob's shoulders after he got sunburnt, and the green coloured tattoo (Some symbol Evans had said to be his families crest or something) that lay on Evans's neck covered a tiny bit by his dog tags and shirt. Those three were dead now. Evans had been killed three days ago, his body shipped home to family. Hugh had been sent to prison. Sentenced to death by electric chair Sergent Jensen had told the two of us remaining. Now it had been decided that Cox and I had gotten enough ground training to be sent to some squadron fighting on the ground because there wasn't enough people in our squad for us to stay here on our own. They were training a new set of men to take over this base. I packed the photo, along with the rest of my things in the trunk. I had written to the gang and Bob about the incident and told them the new number of my squadron and when I would be moved. I had just received a big bundle of six letters and settled down to read them.

_Hey Curtis,_

_I can't believe Hugh did that to Evans. I always figured he was a little bit mental but, I never thought of anything like this. I wish they wouldn't send you off to fight on the ground, I just feel it's even less safe... My mom was in hysterics when she saw me, she's alright now but, insists that I stay in bed for at least a week. Everyone loves Jenny and as soon as I got some time alone (which I insisted on having) I got her a ring and proposed to her. She is now my fiancé, we will be having our wedding when you get home because your like the sibling I never had. I can't have my wedding with my best man missing, now can I? Jenny keeps me entertained during the day when neither of my parents are home (who insist she has a separate room), if know what I mean by that. Soda and Darry came to see me the other day, and then Cherry and Marcia. It's nice to be home, you need to get back soon too. _

_miss you a lot,_

_Bob_

_Ponyboy,_

_I don't really know what to say about all that's happened... I hope you get along okay with the guys from your new squadron. I met someone, I really like her. Her name is Cathy. Don't tell the gang though, they don't know yet and I don't want them bothering me about it. We've gone out twice, two Fridays in a row and I'm taking her to the diner for dinner then we're going dancing this Friday._

_I love you,_

_Darry_

_Pony,_

_I report Darry has a girlfriend, Darry has a girlfriend! I'm writing this letter on behalf of myself, Two-bit and Dally because I'm the second nicest writer and we all wanted to basically tell you the same thing (Dally has the nicest writing but, refused to be the writer). So anyways he's been going out for the past wo Fridays in a row and is going out again this Friday. We were going to spy on him to confirm our suspicions but, then we realized that he's too quick and would catch on too soon. So we're depending on you Pony, because he's writing it in his letter, we can tell by the way he keeps checking to make sure no one reads over his shoulder. Does he or does he not have a girlfriend?_

_We desperately need this information,_

_Steve, Dally, Two-bit_

_Ponyboy,_

_That's real scary what happened with those two guys from your squadron Pony. Man, I thought things like that only happened in the movies. I went to a real good movie the other day, couldn't help but, wish you were there with me. So I saved you seat, I spent the entire movie telling people who went to sit down in the seat beside me that someone was sitting there. Later I heard people leaving the theatre talking about the crazy kid in the theatre who saved a spot for his imaginary friend. It's a good thing Two-bit never heard about it, or I'd never hear the end of it._

_I miss ya tons,_

_Johnny_

_Pony,_

_Me and Cherry, we're real tight now. I love her Pony, I really do. I met Bob the other day and your right. He is a pretty great guy, I like him a lot. He's always talking about you. It just about drove Steve insane when Bob was able to drop by the DX. The two of us spent the entire time talkin about you, Bob showed us a picture of you. Both Steve and I just about had a heart attack, what happened to all your hair?! I took the curtsy to take the photo home and show the rest of the gang. Did Steve, Dally, and Two-bit mention that Darry has a girlfriend? I wouldn't mind if you confirmed it.... _

_I love you,_

_Soda_

I ran a hand through my hair. I wasn't bald now. My hair was short but, no one had the heart to tell me I needed to cut it again. I hoped they would continue to ignore it and I could grow it out longer.

_Dear Pony,_

_Well that is quite the interesting story you've got there. When my brother got his draft letter all he did was go out with a bunch of his friends far into the vineyard, way far out where no one could catch them and got high. Which is actually surprising because he doen't get high on a regular bases. Only at parties sometimes and things like that. I really like running too, I'm quite fast and often practise running through the rows of grape vines barefoot. I would love to join the track team at my school , but I can't because only guys are allowed on and even though I probably could get on if my dad complained about it being against my rights and all that stuff, my dad won't because he doesn't want me on track, he says I need to stay home and help with the chores and stuff. He says he would if he didn't need me so much at home and it didn't take so much time out of my day. I'm not really a big reader though, even though I like school, I'm not all that great at it and don't really do that well. What're you going to do about school? Are you just going to drop out? _

_I basically expect you to respond to my letter at this point,_

_Lucy_

I smiled, I liked Lucy a lot. I sat up on my now bare bed and began writing back letters.

_Hey Sheldon,_

_I really am honoured that you want me to be your best man. What the hell were you thinking showing Soda and Steve that picture of me?! I'm going to be called baldy for the rest of my life! I can't believe you, did you do that on purpose?! You should be scared for when I return. _

_Feel my wrath,_

_Ponyboy_

_P.S. _

_Oh and also I miss you and congratulations on becoming engaged._

_Hey everyone,_

_Just so you know, my hair has grown back, thank you very much. So you can shut the hell up about it and stop laughing. _I grinned suddenly feeling rebellious. _Also I'm so glad you have found a girlfriend Darry! I hope you and Cathy have a wonderful life together with all the works, get married, make lots of babies, and grow old together! I can almost see you two together now.... _I grinned even wider and more evil as I drew a tiny picture of two horribly drawn stick people making out and decorated the drawing with a border of little hearts.

_I miss you all,_

_Ponyboy_

_P.S._

_When's your wedding going to be, Darry?_

_Dear Lucy,_

_No, I'm not going to drop out of school. I've skipped a grade, so worst case senario would be I get dropped back into the grade with all the kids my age. What's it like living on a vineyard? It sounds like a lot of work. Do you enjoy it?_

_Write back soon,_

_Ponyboy_

_P.S._

_I'm changing squadrons so the paper attached to this letter has my new squads number and stuff. Send the letter there. _

After I'd finished mailing the letters I grabbed my tunk and headed out of the barracks and what was going to happen next? I had no idea.

**Review please! I'm writing the next chapter now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

**How proud I feel of myself, I'm updating again! I really appreciate all the reviews! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Ponyboy's POV**

It's been four weeks, a whole month, since Cox and I changed squadrons. There is eight guys on my new squadron, they mostly keep to themselves and Cox and I kept to ourselves. We were friendly but, didn't really make an effort to get to know each other. Their names were Parker, Morris, Cooper, Gray, Brooks, Stone, Henson and Booker. At the base we ate our meals in silence, before going to bed. I really did miss chatting and joking while eating. Maybe it would go back to that after we all warmed up to each other a little bit. If we ever warmed up to each other. Darry had sent me a very angry letter, he had been the only one home when he had received my letter to the gang that mentioned his girlfriend, he had disposed of the evidence, and I had written a new letter that had not mentioned his girlfriend. The gang still doesn't know. Lucy and I had become as close of friends as you could when you've never met and frequently were writing to each other. Maybe one day we would meet. I drifted off to sleep thinking of this.

"Curtis, CURTIS! Wake the f**** up!" I groaned and rolled over, my eternal clock told me it wasn't time to wake up yet.

"What do ya want Cox?" I groan groggily, sitting up. everyone was running around in panic grabbing their weapons, getting dressed.

"The base is being attacked." Cox said before running off to get ready himself. I jumped out of bed, yanking on my pants and boots (I had fallen asleep wearing all my clothing but, my pants and boots), and ran forward grabbing my gun, amo, and combat helmet, which I shoved on my head. Outside bullets were being shot in every direction, I began shooting bullets myself at anyone who wasn't permitted on the base. Enemies went down and so did we. Morris, Henson and Booker all went down during battle, and Cox who had entered the woods after a couple of the gooks hadn't returned. I kept shooting, until my gun stopped.

"I'm outta amo!" I screamed, flattening myself against a wall.

"Here!" Someone yelled over the roar of bullets, I turned around to see Cooper handing me extra amo. I grabbed it when he made a sudden choking sound. His chest suddenly grew a large red spot which grew in sized rapidly. He dropped to the ground, dead. I whipped around and soon found the snipper that had shot Cooper, positioned high on a roof. I shot at it. My fifth shot hit straight on. Bullets whipped past my face as I stayed hidden behind the wall, I dropped to the ground, army-crawling to the near by tree and began to shoot back at the gooks. The enemy was retreating. Realizing that despite they're larger number, we were better equipped with weapons. We'd gone from ten men to five, six if Cox came back but, I realized sombrely that there was high chances that he was dead. How many more were going to die? When was this going to end?

"Get some sleep! Tomorrow we're going out searching for Cox," Commanded Sergent Becker, my new Sergent at this base. Jensen had been assigned to a different base. To tell you the truth, I liked Becker a lot more than Jensen, although he did command us and bark at us in the same way, he also showed some emotion, sometimes a lot more than Jensen. It made you fell like he was actually human. I closed my eyes, and after awhile finally fell into a fitful sleep, images of the events that had just played out dancing behind my closed eyelids.

In the morning everyone was silent, we showered in silence, we got dressed in silence and we ate breakfast in silence. Then we began the search. We searched high and low, combing through the forest, looking for even the tiniest hint of him. We found his dog tags on the ground around noon but, after hours more of searching we found nothing, and we returned to base. It had rained an hour or so after our battle and so most traces had been washed away.

"we'll spend another day or so searching for him and then we have to get on with things." Jensen told us at supper, patting me on the back because he realized Cox had been the only person I had really known. We went back to eating. After supper I wrote to everyone back home and Lucy.

_Hey everybody,_

_Cox has gone missing. Our base was raided the other day. Four killed, maybe five depending on whether Cox is alive or not. We're searching for him, but there's not much hope. It really sucks, this squadron, they barely ever talk to me. It use to be okay because Cox was there, but now he's not and I'm stuck here with these people who never talk to me if necessary. I don't know how the hell I'm going to stay sane. Anything interesting happening back home? _

_I miss you all,_

_Ponyboy_

_Bob, _

_Everyone's dyeing on me it seems and I really don't know what to do. Our base was raided yesterday, it was pretty scary having all those gooks on the base, shooting at me, killing people from the squadron. Four are dead for sure. Cox is missing too, we don't know if he's dead or alive. In some ways, I wish you were here again, just to keep me sane, but in others I'm really glad your home because I know that your at least one person from my squadron who isn't going to be shot to death. _

_I miss you, and hope I'll be able to come home soon too,_

_Ponyboy_

_Hey Lucy,_

_How've you been, I hope you're dad decided to go ahead and hire the extra help and that he isn't still working you so hard. Today the last person from my old squadron went missing, there isn't much hope in finding him but, I'm praying with all my might we do. He's the only person I really talk to and despite his horrible language, he's a pretty great guy. Hey, how's your brother? You mentioned in your other letter he came home. Is he alright, did he come home because of injury?_

_Write back asap,_

_Ponyboy_

I quickly mailed the letters before going back to the Barracks. Everyone was chatting, enjoying them selves around a game of cards, but when they saw me, they were all silent. I walked over and found they were playing poker, a game I had become quite good at.

"Can I play?" I asked, trying to make my voice as low as possible. Both my brother's voices cracked when they were 13, Darry started shaving at 13 too, despite me being 15 though my voice had not cracked which left me with a young sounding voice that Two-bit had spent forever teasing me about. Maybe, I would be able to start to shave though soon, which would make up for my voice completely! Yeah, that'd be sweet! Then maybe I'd grow a beard and when I get back home I would be able to go to bar the without getting carded because- my beard fantasies were cut off by Parker.

"I guess," He said and I was dealt in and soon we were actually bonding, we had stopped the game and were talking about home and stuff. I even ended up admitting to my age, which they all took pretty good.

"So that's why you never shave..." Brooks laughed, which actually kind of bothered me.

"I'll be able to shave soon!" I protested.

"I promise to show you how to shave then but, I think you need to wait for your voice to at least crack before getting too excited." Stone laughed along with Brooks, Had this guy read my mind before the poker game?! Gray and Parker were being a little more mature about this, although you could tell they were trying not to laugh.

"Leave him alone you two. We better get to bed, we've got an early start." Parker said, getting up and stretching. Gray followed. I went to bed that night feeling better, knowing that I once again was amongst friends.

In the morning we started the search again. Although I was completely hopeless, Which I'm pretty ashamed to admit. I spent a good amont of the time checking the underbush, and in a near by river. By now I was expecting to find a body instead of a living, breathing person. Then Gray radioed into us with some news that relived me.

"I've found him, everyone return back to base. Over" I was pretty far away but, managed to reach base right after Cox had been sent off to the medical centre.

"His injuries weren't too bad, he'll beck with us in no time." Becker Told me when I got back I nodded, just glad be alive. I settled down to write letters to all my friends, telling them of the great news.

**Please review, I'll update soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Sorry for not updating for a couple of days, this chapter is a little longer than usual to make up for it ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm planning on sending Pony home within the next couple chapters, I'm not quite sure when during the chapters but, we'll see what happens.**

**Ponyboy's POV**

When Cox returned he was different. He barely spoke and when he did he never swore, I'd grown worried of him as he grew quieter and quieter each day. I got some letters, Lucy's brother had hurt his back real bad, which is why he got sent home. He had to have bed rest for two weeks. I wrote more letters, talking about the squadron and everyone on it. Everyday I checked in the mirror for a sign of stubble. Time passed and on the forth day back Cox stopped talking at all. Everyone tried to reach out to him. For a week he didn't speak and I was growing a full head of grey hair, when suddenly he began speaking again. He talked, he laughed, he swore, and everything was almost normal again. I could see that these actions were forced. I didn't know what had happened to Cox but, I chose to close my eyes, as along as he acted normal, something I didn't want to risk losing. It was nearing the end of September now. I got a letter from Soda and another from Lucy today, it was real nice to hear from them as it always is. I opened Soda's letter first and sat down on my bunk to read it, it was evening time and everything seemed to be quieting down for the night so it was a good time for me to be able to read without being disrupted.

_Dear Pony,_

_I met Cherry's parents the other night, I went over to her house for supper. Both her father and mother were real polite but, you could tell they didn't like me. I don't understand, Marcia's parents like Two-bit just fine. Actually they love him, they're always inviting him to stay for dinner and seem to enjoy seeing him. They've even offered to hire a tutor to improve Two-bits grades. Marcia has a tutor so when Two-bit was reluctant to waste money on getting him a tutor they insisted on him sitting in with Marcia. He now sits in two sessions a week (Marcia gets tutored for an hour after school everyday). Cherry's parents are way more critical, they don't like the fact that their daughter is dating some greaser drop-out who works at a gas station and let his little brother take his place in the military. Cherry sticks up for my, stays on my side when it comes to this but, I don't know Pony. I love Cherry more than anything, but it's hard when her parents are down my back all the time. What should I do? I know this must sound stupid, I mean compared to what your going through it is stupid, but you've always been so good at figuring out and resolving things like this, I figured you were the person to ask for help. I miss you a lot, when are you going to come home?_

_I love you,_

_Soda_

I was frowning by the time I finished the letter. I quickly grabbed some writing materials and got ready to write Soda back. I didn't move the pen for a few minutes, it just rested in my hand, posed on top of the paper ready for it's ink to spill out and form words. I thought about his problems, and how Soda felt they were stupid. but they weren't, which is how I began writing my letter.

_Dear Soda,_

_If it's troubling you then it's absolutely not stupid, and don't ever tell me your problems are stupid compared to mine again. We're different people Soda, we're going to have different problems, we won't always be the same, my problems aren't any better than yours. You need to give it time Soda. _My words of wisdom were suddenly different from what they were before. They were on a whole new level, because hanging around the base had taught me a lot about thing I hadn't heard a whole lot about before. Like sex, sure I had heard about it before. I had heard about it a lot being around the gang but nothing too detailed. Nothing specific or too informational because my brothers had been there and I was the baby. I was the baby Curtis brother which meant both my brothers had always tried to protect me from stuff like that, at the base though, they couldn't protect me from that sort of stuff and I was quite the expert now. I might even give Two-bit and his collection of porn a run for their money. I had a different view on things now and that changed the way I gave advice to Soda. I snapped out of my drifting away thoughts and began to write once more._ You need to show Cherry's parents that your not that bad of a guy. Perhaps you could invite her father to do something with you? He wouldn't dare refuse for the sake of refusing because his daughter is dating you whether he like it or not and he wouldn't want to risk her being being upset with him. All in all you need to show them that you love their daughter, and more importantly, you love their daughter without having sex with her. That doesn't mean sneaking around with her and having sex in the truck when you don't think anyone's around (yes, I know about that. Who do you think was the first to discover you? Sorry about Darry getting so mad by the way but, in my defence I was a 12 year old kid, recently orphaned who had just saw his brother doing something he would have rather not seen, it was fairly easy for Darry to beat the information out of me). This means no sex, at all. Also for the moment you should probably keep kissing, touching or anything of the sort on a lower key. If you really love Cherry and she loves you back then her parents might actually see that you aren't some crazy sex macine and that your a good guy. This may be hard for considering in the past you have been known to be a crazy sex machine but, don't give up Cherry because of her parents. She's a great girl. Good luck. I miss you like crazy, I don't know when I'll ever come home. _

_I love you too,_

_Ponyboy_

Well I hoped my advice helped, and I hoped Soda actually followed it because despite how much he had always tried to hide it I had always know that he was, how should I put this? Sexually active....? I sealed the envelope, adressed it and moved onto Lucy's letter.

_Hey Pony,_

_Joel is finally able to do a little bit of work. He's not suppose to overexert himself the doctor said but, he can still do little chores around the house like some of the cleaning. He helps with the dished too, but he always has to dry because he can't stay standing for long periods of time and drags a chair over to sit when drying (It would be too messy for him to sit and wash dishes). There are some new workers working out on the fields, dad was finally able to hire a couple more men. He only hired three but, it helps, and takes a bit of the load off my shoulders. There's this one who's real strange acting. The other day he was talking to my Ma and asked if she was my father's wife and she of coarse said yes. Then he asked her if she was married and she said yes. Then he told her how could she be when she was the under-age daughter of my father and told her to stop mocking him. He's like that all the time, asking these backward questions and then getting all angry. His name is Gabe. Joel says he thinks Gabe may have taken a bad acid trip awhile back and it messed with his brain. I feel kind of sorry for him, he seems kind of lost, a lot of the time, when he's finished working for the day he stands in one place doing nothing. How's it going for you? Is your friend Cox doing any better?_

_Bye for now,_

_Lucy_

_P.S. _

_I just realized I don't know what you look like and you don't know what I look like, so here's a picture of me taken about two weeks ago infront of my Mom's garden. If you have one, do you think you could send it to me? If not, I don't mind._

I examined the black and white photo that had been included. The girl in the photo was long and gangly, she had a big happy, toothy smile and you could see her two front teeth were slightly crooked. She had freckles sprinkling her face and shoulders. Lucy's hair was straight and fair but, you see it was thick despite the long length that reached almost to her hips. through her faded overalls you could see a tiny bit of a curve to her figure. She wasn't gorgeous, but she wasn't ugly. I couldn't say she was average because she wasn't. She had some strange difference that broke her apart from most people. I went to my trunk and found a picture of me before my hair had begun to grow back.

_Lucy,_

_Things are going alright, Cox is pretty much back to normal. I think your brother maybe right about this Gabe guy. It was really cool seeing a photo of you, i enjoyed finding out what you look like. This is my most recent photo of myself. It was taken quite awhile ago, I'm not that bald now. I've missed almost a month of school, I actually really miss it. I'm really worried that I'll be so far behind that I'll have to be dropped back a grade. Sure, I would just be in the grade with kids my age but, it still scares me. Universities won't want to give me scholarships if I was dropped back a year. _

_Sorry this letter is kinda short,_

_Ponyboy_

I mailed my letters off before I fell asleep. The next day Gray died in action, his body was going to be sent home to his family. I'm getting sick and tired of people dyeing. Not just my friends but, everyone. Why can't there just be peace? Everyday I felt myself getting heavier and heavier with the knowledge that I was a murderer, that I used a gun, something designed to kill, to harm, everyday of my life. What was the point of it anyways, was anything being resolved from my killing. From the gooks killing? From Rodge, Evans, Cooper, Morris, Hensen and Booker's death? From how I saw it, all it was doing was eating away at me, tearing me apart.

"Pony, Poooooony. Ponyboy, hello? Earth to Pony, earth to Pony." Stone waved a hand infront of my face. We were eating dinner, I hadn't realized everyone staring at me.

"Hmmm? What?" I responded absently.

"I was asking how that Lucy chick is doing." Brooks told me, watching me pick at my food with concern.

"Oh, um, she's good." I said.

"You know it's kind of weird, you writing to some gril you don't actually know. Do you even know what she looks like?" Parker asked.

"Yes, actually she sent me a photograph the other day." I told him smiling, I really did like Lucy and talking about her seemed to take my mind off of other things. Bad things. Things like this bloody war. "Well, I'm going to go shower then turn in early tonight." I declared standing up and leaving. The showers weren't even indoors. They were outside, behing our sleeping quarters. They were these little make-shift stalls with some old pipes connected. We each had a limited time in the shower because water didn't want to be wasted. Not like anyone ever even tried to go past their limit in the shower, you always tried to get in and out as fast as possible so the freezing cold water didn't chill you too much. After my quick shower, which I had hurriedly washed the soap out of my hair before jumping out and shivering my way over to the barracks. Soon I fell into light sleep, and I could hear the guys walking into the room before quieting down after seeing my sleeping form.

Two weeks later I got a letter back from Lucy and three others, one from Darry, one from Soda and surprisingly one from Steve. I had received a letter from Bob and Johnny last week so they were probably reading my responses right now. I opened Lucy's letter first, in hope that she had a conclusion to my problem and she did.

_Pony,_

_Why don't you ask someone from home to pick up some homework for you. The kind that you don't have to use the text book for. Perhaps you could ask them to take notes for you? You could keep up with school this way, it would be kind of like setting up a certain program with your teachers to help you through some school while your away. I hope it works out for you, I've never had to worry about any of that because as soon as I'm graduated I'm expected to take over the vineyard with my brother so my parents can retire knowing that their vineyard is in good hands. A lot of people ask me 'doesn't it bother you that your future is already decided for you?' and to tell you the truth I don't really care. I like the vineyard, it's hard work but, it's what I love and what I grew up with. What do you want to do with your future Ponyboy?_

_Hoped this helped,_

_Lucy_

It had helped and I decided I would figure out who to ask to get homework for me after I read the next couple of letters. I wrote back to her in a hurry. The letter I had written about Darry's girlfriend had been discovered by Darry first and he had disposed of the evidence before sending me a **very **angry letter. I wrote another one to the gang, that did not involve his girlfriend. They still don't know about Cathy.

_Hey Ponyboy, _

_I really appreciate you keeping quiet about my girlfriend now. She's really pretty, her name is Cathy Gray. She had a brother in the military but, he died just recently. I don't know much about him. I don't know his squadron number or anything like that, but I do know his name was Charlie Gray. _My breath caught in my throat, Charlie. Hadn't that been Gray's first name?! I turned around on my spot.

"Hey Parker, Gray's first name, it was Charlie right?" I called over to Parker who was reading his own letters from home.

"Huh, yeah." He responded not looking up. I jumped down from my bunk and opened my trunk grabbing a photo I had of us just before Gray died. We had been camping out in the forest that day, having been too far from base to be going back just for some shut eye. Cox had brought the camera, although he acted tuff and denied it, I think he really liked photography. Becker who had been with us at the time had found the camera and began to take pictures of us. Most didn't tun out well but, this one did. It showed me and Gray lighting the fire. Parker was rummaging around in his bag for our rations, and Stone and Brooks were teasing Cox about bringing a camera to something like this. Cox was spazing at them. Everyone was smiling and laughing at Cox who, had a hint of amusement to his expression. I grabbed the photo and went back onto my bunk to finish reading the letter from Darry. _His funeral is tomorrow, Cathy has asked me to come along with her. I'm going to go. To support her, they were fairly close. How're you doing? _

_I love you and miss you so much, _

_Darry_

Pulled out a pen and began to write rapidly.

_Darry,_

_Here's a recent picture of my squadron and I. The guy beside me helping to light the fire. Is that the Charlie Grey you were talking about? If so, send my regards to Cathy. Gray really was a great guy, quieter than most on my squad but, he was funny, kind and gentle. What's Cathy like, you've told me she's really pretty but, that doesn't tell me much. _

_I miss you and love you too,_

_Ponyboy_

I moved onto the next letter which was Soda's.

_Pony,_

_Her dad and I went fishing, we ended up getting along quite well, he told me to call him Dan. Cherry's mother is still a little bit on the uneasy side about me but, I'm sure it'll just take a little time. I also took your other advice... The "love her without having sex with her" advice, which by the way, where the hell did you get that from?! You're 15 years old, not even old enough to drive and your saying stuff like that, what the hell! Also, I am not "a crazy sex machine"! You better have a good reason for this._

_Love ya,_

_Soda_

I snickered, I had expected a reaction from Soda like this. Sometimes he was so funny without even realizing it. I wrote a short response back to him.

_Soda,_

_Could you remind me how old were you when you lost your virginity? I seem to have forgotten, you were 12 or so..._

_Love ya too,_

_Ponyboy_

Last I opened the letter from Steve, the envelope was larger than the others and had me curious, inside was a couple worksheets along with some notes written in what I vaguely recognized as my last years english teacher's and a letter.

_Pony,_

_I was thinking the other day, you care about school a lot more than I ever did and I could almost picture you ripping you hair out over the fact that you were missing so much, that is, until I remembered you're bald now. Anyways so I went to the high school after getting off of work and talked to your teachers. They agreed to give me notes from your classes and worksheets for you to complete and send back to them. Kind of like school away from school. Heres some worksheets. You better get yourself home soon so you can actually physically go to school. Also, Darry goes out every Friday night now, not that anybody's complaining, it's good that he's taking time to relax a bit, so is it a girlfriend or is he just going out with a bunch of friends to the bar? Come on, I know you know!_

_I miss you a lot,_

_Steve_

I blinked, surprised by his actions. How had he been able to figure out Lucy and I's idea about school away from school. Oh well, at least it was going to work out. I read through all the notes before picking up the first of the worksheets and began to work through it. Much to my relief it was all fairly easy, despite the fact that it was November and I had missed the entire month of September at school I understood everything and was done within an hour.

_Steve,_

_Thanks a lot for the school work, I was actually going to send a letter asking about something like that. I really appreciate it. If Darry had told me something like having a girlfriend don't you think I would have told Soda by now? _Okay so it was a little cruel setting Steve Loose on Soda, but it would be funny and I was a little frustrated with how young Soda still thought I was. _Go bother Soda about it._

_I actually miss you too,_

_Ponyboy_

By the time I had mailed off all the letters it was late and everyone was asleep. I was going to be real tired tomorrow, which was dangerous, when you were on the battle field, fighting for your life.

**Please review, I haven't been getting many lately and it's made me kind of depressed... **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Okay, so I know this chapter is short but, it's got a lot of important stuff crammed into it. Thank you everyone who review my last chapter, it made me so happy that people were starting to actually review, it really motivated me and I'm writing the next chapter right now.**

**Ponyboy's POV**

"I-I can't handle it Ponyboy. Everyone's dying. In the forest, they found me. They tied me up to a tree, and went to go get their leader after taking turns at beating me. I had my hunting knife with me, thats how I escaped. I ran as far away as I could before the beatings set in and I lost consciousness." I looked over the side of my bunk to where Cox had suddenly appeared. It was going into December now, and snow was on the ground according to Johnny and Bob, who had become rather good friends. Actually Bob was rather good friends with all of the gang him and this guy named Randy. I had been alone, sprawled over my bed doing some homework during the evening when Cox came in.

"That's what happened?" My voice came soft and gentle. I didn't want to scare him off. For a long time I hadn't asked him what had happened because I was afraid as to what might happen and how he might of reacted. I was happy he was coming to me. It made me feel like he trusted me. I swung my legs over the bed so I was facing him.

"I know I'm suppose to be tough. I know that your probably thinking, 'wow, hasn't this guy ever taken a beating before?' and I have it just that, this was different. They we're so willing to hurt me, I could see it in their eyes. I-If I hadn't escaped they would have tortured me to death, and afterwards they wouldn't care and eventually, people would stop searching for me, they'd go on with life and I would be forgotten. It would be like I never existed. It scared me Ponyboy, and now that I think about it all. I don't want to fight anymore." Cox, the man I had always looked up to as tough, didn't want to fight anymore, just like me.

"Listen Cox, you won't be forgotten. I don't want to fight anymore either, to tell you the truth I never wanted to fight. We've just got to stick it out, then when this is all over we're never going to have to fight again." I tried reasoning with him.

"I am going to have to fight again though, I've been fightin' my whole life and after this, I'm just going to have to fight some more." Then he was tuff Cox again and stood up, walking out of the room. I was really worried about him now.

A couple days went past, I could almost imagine things in Tulsa. People would be busy and the icy streets would be filled with people walking to their car carrying their christmas shopping. Christmas was only three weeks away now and by the looks of it, I was going to be spending Christmas here. Ends up Cathy Gray was Charlie Gray's sister, and by the sounds of it she was very similar to Gray. I was getting worried though, for Cox, who seemed to have become very depressed recently and for Lucy, who hadn't written to me since November when she suggested the school away from school idea. So that evening when I received a letter with the same return adress as Lucy's, I was ecstatic. She probably just didn't have time I told myself, running into the empty sleeping quarters for a bit more privacy before ripping open the envelope, ignoring the how different the writing on it was. When I open the letter though, I was truly confused. It wasn't Lucy's slender, slightly messy hand writing but a more fatter, elegant scrawl. What looked like tear drops dotted the page.

_Dear Ponyboy Curtis,_

_I know your expecting my sister to write to you and not me, Joel, her older brother but, she won't be writing to you. Ever again. I though you deserved know because I know how close the two of you were, she use to talk about you all the time but, there was an accident. She won't be writing to you ever again because she's dead. That guy Gabe, I'm sure she wrote to you about him, he was manning a tractor and ran her over. Please don't write me back, ever. It's hard for me, especially right now, to reminded of her in any way. I'm sorry, I didn't want to have to tell you this._

_Sincerely,_

_Joel Curtis_

I sucked in a breath. She was dead too. She was dead and my parents were dead and they hadn't even been at war. I felt sick to my stomach, and holding in my breath, I went to look for Cox. Now that I knew about how he felt about this war I felt I could trust him with this kind of stuff. That he would be someone to talk to and who might understand, I searched everywhere calling his name and everything. That's when I saw the dark figure hanging from a tree. I slowly approached the figure and soon I was standing right infront of Cox's body. Watching it wide eyed as it swung slightly from the tree in which he had hung himself. Something on the ground caught my eye and I looked down. In the dirt he had scratched a note. It read 'because I don't want to fight anymore. I'm sorry.' I tuned around and I walked away. I walked and I walked. Until I found Parker, Becker, Stone and Brooks huddled together playing poker, smoking and drinking beer.

"Hey Curtis, You look like you've seen a ghost come over here and take a sip of beer, it'll help ya." Stone said happily. I stuck my arm out in the direction of Cox's tree.

"What are ya pointin' at there Curtis," Beck asked. "Come on, spit it out."

"Cox is hanging from a tree." I suddenly said in the most normal tone, as if it happened everyday. Suddenly everyone was rushing in the general direction of where I had pointed. I stood there and did nothing until later on in the night when the body had been taken away, Parker came for me and led me to the barracks.

everyone was sitting around and Parker helped me on to my bed, the top bunk.

"Sooooo, how's that Lucy chick of yours?" Brooks asked. It was a normal enough question, something often asked after it was discovered that it tended to brighten me up when I was in a mood. This time though, it hurt. Like knife, stabbing into me.

"She got ran over by a tractor and died." I said, it was silent. I got up and left muttering about going to use the washroom. The washroom was actually more like an outhouse with some sinks and mirrors attached to the side. I looked in the mirror. I was different. My voice had became lower, although I still didn't have any sign of beard. My hair had grown back and was about the same length it had been when I left. I was taller and slightly more muscular but, I was defiantly not as tall as either of my brothers yet. I was still quite small actually but, I still would grow a lot more. Suddenly it seemed silly that I had been upset with Soda treating me like a kid a while back in his letters. It seem silly for me to be angry because I was still a kid and war was no place for a child.

I left and went to bed, early. I just didn't know what to do anymore.

**I'd love it if you reviewed because to tell you the truth, I live off those things....**


	13. Chapter 13

**I can't believe I haven't updated for so long! Now that its summer I'll be able to update much more often, and will try my best to do so within a reasonable amount of time. I'd like to have an excuse like _I was just bogged down with so much homework that I couldn't possibly find time o write_, Nut the truth is that I love to procrastinate, and on top of that for awhile I had no idea how to do this story, a couple months ago I wrote chapter thirteen and hated how it turned out so I ended up erasing the file from computer. I'd really like to thank 4bluenvrshoutnvr4, who a couple days ago reviewed this story. It really motivated me to continue on with this story (especially because of how many people have been skipping out on reviewing and have just subscribed to the story.) I love hearing from the people who read my stories, good or bad I like to know what people think of my writing. Any-whoo, I'll stop my babbling, enjoy the chapter and the many more to come!**

* * *

Explosions are everywhere, we've been ambushed. Bullets whistle through the air shooting this way and that. I trudge forward through the leaf green foliage. Something whizzes through the air lightening quick and bites me in the side, I gasp in pain grasping at my side, I can feel the blood soaking though my clothes and I struggle to stay standing. Another explosion triggers beside me, part of the blast hitting me in the head, causing me to fall over instantly. I crumple up in a tight ball of pain, blood is still leaking out of my side at an alarming rate where I was shot and I can feel blood leak out of my forehead at a steady pace too. I'm going to die, I'm going to die right here and now, listening to this raging war. I'm only fifteen and I'm going to die, it's not going peaceful and it's not going to be painless, I'm stuck in this bloody war, far from home, I'm just going to be another person dead just like so many others. I close my eyes, what am I saying! I can't die, I haven't even learned to drive, haven't graduated from high school, gone to university, had the opportunity to shave yet, or become of age to drink (although back at the base camp I've had my share of beer, I must admit), I haven't even stopped growing yet! No, I'm not going to die, not if I make it out of this forest and into a clearing where I can be found. Slowly I crawl dragging my weight across the rough, leafy terrain of the forest.

"Hey! I need some more medics over here, bring a stretcher, we've got another guy." Someone close by called out. "He seems pretty out of it, probably from blood loss." I felt myself being lifted onto a stretcher before the pain slowly lessened as I slipped into a unconscious state.

* * *

Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep. What's that sound? What ever it is, it won't stop and is really getting my nerves, I've got headache as it is... Wait a minute what happened, I was hit during the ambush does that mean... Slowly I cracked my eyes open with much difficulty, they felt as though tiny weights had been placed over my eyelids, holding them down. I was suddenly aware of other sounds now, of curtains being drawn back and forth, carts squeaking against clean tile floor, the coughing and moaning of men, quiet voices speaking gently, and the buzzing and beeping of other machines. Turning my head hurt, but I managed to take a look around at my surroundings without too much movement. I was no doubt in a hospital bed, there was no walls, instead ugly minty green curtains had been set up creating a private room in what I guessed was a large room with many injured soldiers. Two IVs sat to one side of the bed, their needles inserted in my left arm, and the cause of the beeping noise, a heart monitor, had been placed on the other side of the bed.

", your awake!" A cheery voice floated into the room as a bouncy brunette decked out in a nurse uniform drew back one of my curtains and pushed a cart into the room. She began fiddling with one of my IVs, by the looks of it adding more of some sort of transparent substance too it. "I'll have the doctor come in to check up on you soon, how are you feeling? I'm sure you have a lot of questions right now, I can try to answer them to the best of my knowledge."

"T-the ambush, I was shot. What happened after that?" My own voice was barely recognizable due to the length of time in which I hadn't used it.

"You were found and checked over by the medics. Took quite the blow to the head you did, but luckily it won't cause any long-lasting or permanent damage, although I'm guessing you probably have quite the headache despite the painkillers we've got you on right now. It was the gun wound you received to the side that was the real concern, the medics were able to stop the bleeding, but you had to be flown back to The States as soon as possible to receive emergency surgery on your kidney, you were flown into a medical facility in New York where doctors tried for several hours to save the organ. It was a failed attempt in the end, your left kidney had to be removed. Due to this, your other kidney has had to work in overdrive, causing your blood pressure to rise. In time your blood pressure should lower, but for the time being you'll have to have doctor check-ups regularly and be put on a very strict low sodium diet. In worst case scenario you'll have to have a transplant. We kept you sedated for almost a week and a half now, a little longer than necessary, but we wanted to keep you sedated while we moved you, we didn't want any stress or pain to be caused from having to fly you up to the medical centre in Tulsa. You arrived earlier Today."

"My brothers...?" I inquired, I never realized how much energy speaking took.

"Were informed this morning of your injuries and safe arrival back to your home city. They wanted to see you as soon as they heard the news, but we told them they'd have to wait until tomorrow when your settled in. You've been doing pretty well, so you should be able to go home pretty soon, maybe even in time for Christmas..."

"When's Christmas?" I'd lost track of time, what with being sedated and everything.

"Hmmm? Oh, it's tomorrow." Christmas was always a time my family had spent very close together, even after Mom and Dad died, Darry and Soda had tried their best and we had spent the holiday together. Suddenly I needed to see them, thinking back I started to panic, I couldn't quite place what Darry's usual hair style looked and some of Soda's facial appearance I couldn't remember either. The heart monitor began to quicken as I started to panic, had it really been that long since I'd seen my brothers, that I couldn't even remember what they looked like? "I need to see them now!"

"! You need to calm down, Can someone bring me some sedatives!" Another nurse rushed in brandishing a needle, sticking it into my arm I began to feel drowsy, and as I slipped off the brunette nurse murmured a promise to let me see my brothers tomorrow.

* * *

**Well there you have it, chapter thirteen! Hope everyone enjoys it :D Please review!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Haha, I keep forgetting this :D So I'll just say it one last time, I do not own the outsiders or any of its characters. I'm just the person with no life who spends their time writing fanfiction.**

**Any-whoo... I lied. I said I was going to update quicker, but then I realized I wouldn't be able to procrastinate. Enjoy the chapter :D (Its a short one, but I'll make the next one longer. Possibly).  
**

* * *

A familiar hand came down across my head, gently smoothing down my hair, a pair of rougher feeling hands cradled my own right hand gently in their palms. Slowly I'm brought out of my slumber, groggily opening my eyes into tiny slits. Soda sat on one side of me stroking my hair, Darry on the other side cradling my hand in his own.

"Soda? Darry?" I inquired, they were actually here, sitting right beside me. I was actually home, where I wouldn't be expected to fire bullets at people, fly planes, and watch as man after man died before my very eyes.

"Hey little man, how're ya feeling? The nurse said they had to sedate you for a while." Darry's voice was calm and gentle, shaking his head slightly he let out a deep sigh. "God Pony, what in the world were you thinking? You scared me so bad, you don't ever use your head do you? I agree with you, I wouldn't want Soda to have to fight, but in no way does that mean that I'd ever want you to go off to war in his place! No matter how much you don't want to admit it, your still a little kid compared to Soda and I. You haven't learned to drive yet, not quite ready to shave, your body's still going through the changes of puberty for heavens sake and you figured you could just take the place of a grown man, what the hell were you thinking?" Despite the lecture, his voice stayed soothingly gentle, Darry sounded more relieved than he did upset.

"Yeah, and how do you think I feel Pony, you took my spot as a soldier and now your lying some medical centre. Every day that you were gone, I was so scared for you. Every day when I checked the mailbox, when ever there wasn't a letter, I always panicked, thinking the worst had happened." Soda looked close to tears and it wan't until Soda was brushing the tears off my cheeks and Darry was telling me not to cry that I realized that I was in fact crying.

"I-I just want to go h-home." I choked out, it was getting harder to breath while lying down on my back and my brothers took notice.

"Pony, you up for sitting up a little?" Darry asked and as soon as I nodded my head he was slipping his arms behind my back and Soda grabbing my arms, carefully as possible they slid me into a sitting position. I gasped, grasping my side as an intense pain shot up my side. My brothers moved to help me lay back down, but I spoke up. "I'm alright. Just give me a minute." Slowly the pain stated to fade as my body got used to the position I was in.

", I'm here to remove your IVs!" The same bouncy brunette nurse as before lightly strode around my bedside taking hold of my arm, sliding the needles out and placing them on a shiny silver cart. "We're going to be starting you up on some antibiotics for the pain, three pills a day, one after each meal. Make sure its after the meal you take it because its most effective on a full stomach."

"When do I get to go home?"

"I talked to your doctor about it. As long as you come back for your weekly check ups, watch how much salt you consume and stay on bed rest, meaning getting up for nothing except to use the washroom, then you can go home today." I eagerly nodded at her, which was probably a bad idea because that hurt quite a bit too. "Alright then I'll go get a wheelchair," and within moments I was being painfully helped into the portable chair and wheeled away from the bed and machines where I had been camped out for last little while. "Now before you leave this is your pain medication, you should begin after supper, and may I remind you that these pills aren't as strong as the medication hooked up to your IV, do not, under any circumstances, take more than one pill. If they're not enough for the pain you can get a stronger prescription." I nodded solemnly, and Soda pushed the doors of the medical center open. A cold blast of air whooshed into my unsuspecting face, a delicate snow flake landing on my nose and melting. Vietnam was warm and the sudden change of weather made my teeth chatter, until I was painfully hauled into the truck, which was a little warmer.

* * *

**Okay, I lied. Again. I write the A/Ns while re-reading and after re-reading this section I've decided to write more, so this will be longer than I earlier expected. **

**

* * *

**

"Hey Pony, you want to relocate to the couch?" Soda's head popped into the door frame of our room. "Jenny and Cathy are cooking a Christmas dinner over at Bob's place because the kitchen is bigger, but everyone's meeting here. It'll be such a surprise for everyone to see you. Well, everyone except Bob, Cathy and Jenny. We had to tell Cathy and Jenny so they could make sure to cook enough for everyone and I suspect that Jenny told Bob." I sat up, the pain in my side had gradually became worse as the day went on and my medication wore off, so I was really looking froward to Christmas dinner, and the pill I got afterward.

"Sure" I grunted, grabbing onto Soda's shoulder for support and swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"Not so fast, Ponyboy, you're actually required to wear something more than an old t-shirt and boxers to Christmas dinner." Darry told me, digging through dresser drawers. He strode over to my side hold a pair of dark jeans and a old plaid button up shirt of Soda's. Putting the shirt on was no problem, it was the jeans that hugged at my sides a little too high up that were. I grunted some more as I tugged at the jeans downwards a little bit until they hugged my hips instead, it was far more comfortable and the shirt I was wearing covered how low down I was wearing my jeans. Grabbing Darry by the arm, I hoisted myself into a sitting position. _How long is this pain going to last?_ I wondered, it felt as though someone had repeatedly stabbed me in my side and my body hunched over to one side more than the other as I took small steps to the living room. It was nice to sprawl out on the couch and look around the room at the familiar scene, Darry left the room to clean some more just as I spotted an old deck of card piled up on the coffee table.

"Hey Soda, wanna play some poker?" Now in my years of experience I know that I rarely ever win a poker game, but I've had a lot of practice with the game and had got to a point in Vietnam where nobody could beat me. "I bet you I'll win."

"Ha, you wish! I'm going to taking you down," and in one fluent motion Soda had hopped over the table, grabbed the deck and began shuffling.

* * *

"What! How the hell did I lose to you, _again_!" That's what the gang was greeted to when they walked into the door, Soda then dramatically throws up his cards into the air with frustration. "I declare a rematch!" I smirk.

"Curtis, buddy, you finally got yourself out of that bloody war! How'd ya do it?" Bob pushed through everyone else, he was walking now, on a prosthetic limb. "Was it a bullet wound to the shoulder, a concussion, or were you deemed mentally unfit?"

"How've ya been Sheldon?"

"Good, good, now answer my question."

"Bullet wounds to the side, lost kidney and crap. I'm on goddamn bed rest for it too!" I told him leaning over I lifted up the side of my shirt and showed him the heavily bandaged side. "I'd take off the bandages to show ya, but it hurts like hell to have redo 'em." Bob nodded.

"Are you going to be okay?" Johnny spoke quietly, eyes wide.

"Well other than the fact that my entire Christmas holiday is going to be spent laying around, and I'm extremely sore, I'll be fine. Oh, and if I'm still stuck on bed rest passed Christmas holidays, then I'm counting on you and Steve to pick up my homework from school." Johnny nodded. "Want to get your ass kicked in poker by yours truly?"

"No figgin' way would you be able to beat anyone here baby Curtis, especially not Johnny! I'll be the one kicking your ass in poker." Dally informed me, and that's how I spent Christmas, beating unsuspecting friends at poker, eating the best meal I've had in months and catching up with my buddies.

* * *

**Okay, so that actually wasn't all that much longer, but oh well. Hope you enjoyed the story, I'm thinking about ending the story here and writing a sequel, or just continuing on with this story. Please go to my profile, I've got a poll up on what should happen with this story and I'd love to hear everyone's oppion! Please review!  
**


	15. Imma Asshole

**Okay, so I hate it when people write A/Ns, so I'm very sorry, this will be removed once a new chapter is up. I just wanted to tell you all that I'm going to start writing again. I haven't had much inspiration for this story lately and have had a lot of school work so I haven't udated this year, lately I've been getting a lot of messages asking me to update and I feel kinda like a lazy ass (Which is understandable, because I kinda sorta am), so I promise there will be a new chapter with in the next week.**


End file.
